Family Secrets
by AndroidScout21
Summary: Charlie Swan has a secret: Swan is not his last name. When his brother calls him with a grave warning, Charlie must choose to either let Bella know the truth about their family or keep her in the dark. For Charlie Swan, the choice to protect his family overcomes his reservations. Knowing the truth, can Isabella handle all the family secrets?
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest Readers,_

 _I own nothing but the story I created. All characters belong to their rightful owners. 3 3 I really hope you enjoy the story and if you do, please review!_

 _XoXo- AndroidScout_

 ** **Chapter One****

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Zach Salvatore shakily took out his cell phone and dialed the phone number from memory. He never stored _his_ number in his phone in case someone tried to use _him_ as leverage. He sighed as he got to the voicemail.

"Charles, it's Zach, we have a problem. Stefan and Damon are back. Mystic Falls won't be safe with them here. You know they only attract danger. If you don't hear from me at least once a week, assume the worst. You know my wishes." He ended the call and slid his phone back into his pocket. Upstairs he could hear the front door slam shut and he sighed in irritation. He turned back to his small garden of purple plants with a smirk.

 ** **Forks, Washington****

Charles Swan listened to the voicemail again and then erased the message. He scrubbed his face harshly with his right hand and stood up from his desk. He got into his cruiser, cranked it on, and started down the beaten roads towards his home. His mind drifted towards his brother, Zachariah Guiseppe Salvatore. Very rarely did his older brother call him. Zach had carried on the family tradition in Mystic Falls whilst Charles had adopted his mother's maiden name and fled town with Renee. Once Charles knew Renee was pregnant with Isabella, he moved his family far away from the supernatural infested town. Yes, Charles Damon Salvatore-Swan, also known as Charlie, knew about the supernatural. He even knew the Cullen's and the Quillettes' secrets.

Charles had spent years, after Rene left, hunting the supernatural in the Washington area. In 1995, he had come across a hunter who helped train him. The man, Bobby Winston, was a war veteran and strict but Bobby made Charles stronger, mentally and physically. In 1997, Charles met a witch who cast a spell so that he could never be compelled. She was a beautiful woman with dark cocoa brown skin and emerald eyes. She taught him about the different kinds of vampires, the differences between lyncathorpes and shape shifters, and demons. She taught him to smile again before she left to find a vampire.

Charles pulled from his thoughts as he pulled into his house taking note that Isabella, his daughter, and Edward Cullen, her boyfriend and a vampire, were home. He walked in and called out her name. He heard her bed rock and the sound of feet moving. She poked her head down the stairs and smiled. "Hey Dad! You're back early."

"Tell Edward to leave. We need to talk." He went into the kitchen as he head her breath hitch and her scurry back into her room. He went to fridge and grabbed a soda before sitting at the table. The house was so quiet that he could hear the couple arguing softly and then Isabella and Edward are descending the stairs.

They stop at the base of the stairs and Edward turns to stare at Charles. "Sir," he starts but Charles interrupts him.

"Lookie here boy, I need to talk to my daughter. Either get out of my house on your own or I will force you out." Charles sent Edward a scathing look and the vampire flinched under the man's hate filled eyes.

Isabella looked at Edward sullenly and then gently pushed him to the door. With one last look at Isabella, Edward took off. Once Charles had heard Edward's car take off down the street he looked at Isabella who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. His daughter looked at him with his chocolate brown eyes, curiosity glowing in their depths.

"Bells, we need to have a talk." Charles started and watched as began to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"Are you sending me back to Ren- I mean Mom?" She stuttered. Charles froze for a moment and then smiled softly at his daughter. She must be scared that he would ship her off after the Italy fiasco a month ago. She was still grounded but he shook his head and stifled a chuckle.

"No. I'm not." She stopped fidgeting and looked back up at him with wide doe eyes. "I am going to tell you a story first. About our family and a little town called Mystic Fall."

 ** **The Cullen House****

Edward arrived home to find his family packing. The doors to the house were wide open, cars out front open with luggage piled inside and furniture being loaded into a large truck. He looked around for Alice and grabbed her roughly. "What the hell is going on?" He growled.

"It's Charlie!" Alice whispered and then he saw in her mind the vision she had seen.

 _Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were at home relaxing like normal when a knock sounded at the dor. Rosalie answered it and a shotgun blast sounded through the house. Rosalie's headless marbled body dropped to the floor with a sickening thud and Charles Swan walked into the foyer. He dropped a lit lighter onto Rosalie and the body ignited. Esme screamed in terror and Carlisle rushed the sheriff only to have himself blast back by the power of the shot gun. His body dropped in several pieces along with pieces of wood and Charlie used a flamethrower on the beloved father. Esme looked on in terror at the burnt crisps of Carlisle as Charlie turned the flamethrower onto her. Once Esme was completely engulfed in flames Charlie left the house and tossed in a grenade. The explosion destroyed the house and Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alice found the house later that day still smouldering with no trace of their loved ones._

The vision ended and Edward looked at Alice with a horrified expression. "What do we do about Bella?"

"Leave her Edward!" Rosalie hissed as she passed by the two vampires.

"But I love her." Edward pouted as he looked at his family.

"Edward, if you love her, you need to let her go. She doesn't belong to the supernatural world." Esme softly placed a hand on his shoulder and Alice walked away towards the boxes of clothes and Jasper.

"It's not like you were planning to turn her anyway." Rosalie sneers as she walks into the house.

"Thats enough Rose!" Carlisle chastises.

"I don't think it is." She flashes back outside with her teeth bared. "It is entirely all his fault!" her voice rising with each syllable. Edward flinches back and Esme glares at her daughter.

"Rose," Emmett starts but stops as she glares at him.

"You had to get a human involved didn't you? Not only do we still have to worry about the fucking Volturi but what will you do about Victoria, hmmm?" She asks as she starts to circle him predatorily. "What are you going to do when Victoria decides to attack Bella because you killed James over a human? What are you going to do to protect someone you knew you would ultimately leave?" The last part she said with so much malice that Jasper even flinched away from the beautiful Rosalie.

"I...I….I don't..know?" Edward stuttered and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Rosalie screeched as she backhanded him across the yard and into a tree. The family looked shocked and then Emmett held Rosalie's arms back "You pathetic, insolent, little worm! I can't even stand the sight of you. Emmett and I will be going our own way." Emmett let go of her and she smoothed out the dress she was wearing.

Edward got up from the wreckage of the tree and looked around at his family. Rosalie was hugging Carlisle and Esme goodbye, and Jasper, Alice and Emmett were in a large bear hug. From across the yard Edward could hear Emmett's strong voice whisper in his mind _I'm sorry Edward but Rosie is right. This is your fault and you would have gotten our family killed._ Emmett shifted awkwardly as said goodbye to his "Parents". Rosalie said goodbye to the rest of the Cullens and then the couple was gone.

After a few moments of silence the remaining Cullens tried to decide what to do about Victoria and the Voltri. Alice knew she could keep a watch on Victoria and Edward decided to track her. Carlisle and Esme decided to visit the Alaskan coven for a while as well. Alice and Jasper headed to South America to meet up with his friends while Edward decided to stay in the Canadian wilderness. Just in case Victoria ever got to close and he was needed.

 ** **The Swan House****

Isabella sat in shock. Her father knew about the Cullens. Not only that, but Charlie was a Vampire hunter or should she say a hunter of the supernatural. He told her of the town he grew up in and its history with the supernatural. He had told her of the kinds of creatures he had defeated protecting the town, the pact he had with the Quilettes,, and when he found out about the Cullens. Apparently he knew before she even arrived. She looked into his dark eyes and saw the worry setting into his eyes.

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" She said as she tilted her head slightly.

"Because I got a call today from my brother, Zach. Vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Specifically our vampiric ancestors Damon and Stefan Salvatore." His eyes tightened as he said their names.

"The two brothers who were in love with the vampire Katherine Pierce are vampires!" She whispered in surprise.

"That's correct. Zach is there alone but there will come a week when we don't hear from him anymore. When that week happens Bella," She looked up at then, "we will make preparations to return to Mystic Falls and carry on our family legacy. However you will learn how to fight and recognize supernatural creatures first."

Isabella took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Ok, Dad."

Charles smiled crookedly at his daughter and the strength she exudes. He set out a series of labeled weapons in front of her and watched as her dark brown eyes took each one in with morbid fascination. No matter how long it takes, he would make sure she could protect herself.

 _No matter how long it would take_.

 ** **Mystic Fall, Virginia****

 ** _ **6 months later**_**

Alaric Saltzman sat at the Mystic Grill enjoying a glass of bourbon when Sheriff Elizabeth (Liz) Forbes pulled a stool up and sat next to him. She wasn't dressed in her uniform, just a plain light blue v-neck and dark blue jeans that hugged her tightly with running shoes. Her blonde hair was tousled softly and she gave a soft sigh as she sipped at the rum and coke the bartender brought her. "Long day?" Alaric asked as he shifted slightly to face her.

"Long life." She snorted and he chuckled at her humor.

"What's got you in here at four pm drinking Sheriff?"

"Ugh, just call me Liz." She said with a shake of her head. Alaric laughed and she smiled up at him. "Actually I am celebrating!"

"Celebrating?" Alaric cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, we have a new Sheriff. I am still Sheriff but he will be my co-Sheriff. When I heard he was coming back, I found out he was Sheriff in his old town and set up the position. Splitting the duties will take a lot of the stress off of me and give me time to be with Caroline more." Liz smiled into her glass before she took another sip.

"Liz, does he…" Alaric stopped and leaned towards her to whisper "know about the vampire problem?"

Liz started giggling and Alaric slid back shocked. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she faced him. "He's a founding family member actually. One that will shock a few to know he is returning."

"Telling people about me already Elizabeth." A gruff voice sounded from behind Alaric and he turned to see whom the speaker was. A tall man with dark brown, almost black hair and dark brown eyes stood there with a young girl with dark brown and red hair and the same dark brown eyes. Alaric looked closely at the man before him and then pointed laughing while the man smirked.

"Oh dear gods, you are the new Sheriff?" Alaric said in gasps.

"Dad?" The girl looked up at the man quizzically. Alaric stared at her and smiled sweetly to her. The last time Alaric had seen her, she had been 14, being sent back home to live in Phoenix, Az with her hairbrained mother Renee. Alaric back then was still researching how to kill vampires after Isobel was killed. He had found Charlie Swan through Bobby Weston and the two had become the best friends. Charlie taught him everything on how to hunt, trap, snare, and kill the supernatural. Thanks to Charlie, Alaric was able to track down Damon Salvatore across the country and to the same town that they both now stood in.

"Ric, 's good to see you." Charlie beamed and clapped him on the shoulder. Recognition at the name showed in Isabella's eyes and she stared harder at the man on the stool.

"Hiya Bells." He gave her a crooked smile and the final pieces fell together for her. She ran forward and gave him a huge hug.

"I see you know each other then." Liz laughed as she came to a stand.

"Yeah, Charlie Swan is a great man. Glad to know he will be in town! I didn't know Swan was a founding family name." Alaric squeezed Bella once more before he released her and she stepped back to her dad.

"Swan?" Liz asked confused as she stared at Charlie.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself Alaric, My name is Charles Damon Salvatore and this is my daughter Isabella Marie Swan-Salvatore." Charlie said with a smirk that reminded Alaric so much of Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dearest Readers,_

 _Honestly, this story was going to be a five chapter one-shot but after talking with my beta reader after the first crazy six hours, I rewrote the chapter and now we are going to make this a full story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's a bit lengthy, but I hope you all like it!_ _Thank you so much for all the positive reviews!_

 _XoXo- AndroidScout._

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Mystic Grill**

Alaric looked wide eyed at Charlie for a moment and then at Liz. "Is he joking?" She shook her head no, and he downed the rest of his bourbon. He turned back to his old friend and then thought of Damon. Suddenly he could see the subtle similarities between Charlie and Damon. They both had dark brown hair, almost black, and the same smirk. Damon and Charlie were the same height as well. Alaric looked at Isabella and noted she carried a lot of her father's attributes. She wasn't tall though but the dark hair, pale skin, and stubborn look in her eye must be a Salavorte genetic condition, he concluded.

As Alaric scrutinized the pair, the grill door's open and Elena and Jeremy Gilbert walked inside. Elena saw Alaric and Liz talking to Damon and a woman. She made her way over with Jeremy. "Hey Alaric, Ms. Forbes. Damon, have you found anything on..." She stopped as the man turned to give her a quizzical look. She had never seen this man before but he looked a lot like Damon, minus the facial hair and brown eyes. "Oh my gosh. Please forgive me! I thought you were someone else!" She blushed brightly as Jeremy snickered behind her.

"Katherine?" The man looked confused for a moment and so did the woman beside him. _Woman, no girl_ , she thought as she got a closer look at the female. The girl was Elena's age with beautiful brown hair with red highlights, large brown eyes, and pale ivory skin. She wore dark black skinny jeans, a blue Captain America v-neck, and a pair of Catwoman converses. The girl smiled at her for a moment, the same warm smile Stefan used to give her when she embarrassed herself.

"No, Charlie. Her name is Elena Gilbert. I can explain everything, but not here." Alaric pleaded. The man nodded once and tipped his head to Elena who smiled in return.

"We can meet you at the Salvatore Boarding House." Elena said politely. Liz choked on her drink, and Alaric barked a laugh. Charlie and Isabella simultaneously tilted their heads to the right and stared at the girl in front of them. "Is that a bad choice?" She asked backing up slightly as the two stared at her with cheshire grins.

"Not at all." Alaric laughed as he hopped down from the stool and paid his tab. "I am sure they will feel right at home there." Laughter broke out amongst the four as Jeremy and Elena eyed them warily.

Once Elena and Jeremy were in her car, she dialed Damon's number. It rang a few times before he answered.

 _"_ _Hello Elena."_

"Damon, we have a situation. Alaric and Liz are bringing two guests over to the boarding house. Please don't freak out on them." She pleaded with him.

 _"_ _What situation would possibly warrant inviting people over to my house?"_ Damon's sighed exasperated.

"The older man called me Katherine."

Damon was silent for a moment. _"Fuck. Alright, I'll get decent."_ He said as he hung up on her. She stared at the phone for a moment before she shrugged the odd feeling she had off. Damon didn't sound sexy to her. _No, he couldn't sound sexy to her_ , she reminded herself bitterly as she started the car.

 **The Salvatore Boarding House**

 ** _Twenty minutes later_**

Damon Salvatore was sitting drinking a glass of bourbon, enjoying the taste of the 75 year old vintage when the doors opened. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert had arrived first. He smirked happily to himself as he caught Elena smiling. She was always beautiful to him. The way her long hair gently splayed down her back, the coffee brown irises that captivated him, and her ivory skin that always glowed as if shining with the light of her inner beauty. He shook his head at his romanticism and turned to the two.

"So where are the others at?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Keep your panties on boyfriend, we were right behind 'em." Alaric's voice sounded from the foyer along with a string of laughter.

Damon raised an eyebrow at his friend as Alaric came to a stop in the living room with a wide smile on his face. "Well, well, someone is feisty today."

Alaric simply smiled and then stood in front of Elena and Jeremy. Elena looked up at Alaric for a moment questioningly and then to Jeremy, who shrugged then leaned around Alaric to look down the hallway.

The creaking of the door was the only sound the group heard. Damon sent Alaric a questioning look, placed his drink down and went to the end of the hallway. In front of the door stood a girl with mahogany hair and pale skin holding a long katana. She smiled disturbingly up at him and tilted her head to the side. Damon took a step back but was surprised when she rushed him so quickly. He barely dodge her attack but the sound of a single gunshot and the shotgun bullets piercing his abdomen stopped him. The bullets were wooden and from the pain he was feeling, must have been laced with vervain as well. "Bastards…" Damon mustered as he fell forward still gripping his abdomen. He could barely hear Elena's screams or feel hands working over him as he drifted out of consciousness.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Elena screeched and tried to stop the two newcomers as they leaned over Damon. Alaric held her back and gave her a stern look.

"Killing a vampire, what are you doing?" The girl replied tartly as she flipped her hair and brought out a stake from her bag.

"No, no, NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" Elena pushed Alaric away, yanked the girl away from Damon and collapsed in front of him. "He is all I have left. Please, please don't take anyone else from me. I don't care that he is a vampire. I DON'T CARE! I...I love him." Elena looked down at Damon's bloody body as tears streamed down her face.

"You realize if he doesn't love you, he has no intentions of turning you. He won't stay with you forever and that you are wasting…"

"My youth for a soulless creature? Yeah I have heard it all before." Elena stares up at the girl she cut off.

"Dad?" The girl put hand on the man who had his shotgun leveled at Damon. He sighed dejectedly and then lowered the gun.

"Fine, guess we will wait for him to wake up." The man said and trudged into the living room. Alaric coughed awkwardly and then pulled out his cellphone. He called Liz and told her that it's clear for her to come in.

Thirty minutes later, Damon awoke to the sound of gentle laughter drifting from living room. _When did I go to bed? Man, I had the craziest dream._ He thought about his nightmare and the man and girl who had murdered him in it. He touched his stomach and sighed happily at the undamaged skin that he felt beneath his fingers. Grabbing a fresh black shirt from his dresser and a pair of jeans, he quickly changed and made his way down to the living room. He noticed Liz, Elena and Jeremy were all sitting in the living room and Alaric was talking in the kitchen to an unknown male voice.

"When did you lot get here?" Damon asked as he reached the bottom step. The group in the living room stared at him with wide eyes expectantly and the voices in the kitchen stopped. Damon looked around confused. "What? Do I have an egg on my face of something?" Damon turned towards the kitchen door just as Alaric, Charles, and Isabella filed out.

 _"_ _Hello Damon."_

Damon froze as he stared at the dark hair man with deep brown eyes who smiled sadistically back at him. Suddenly Damon realized his dream was real. Damon sped over to the man only to find his neck pressed and burning against the blade of a katana, the strong scent of vervain wafting from the weapon, and the girl from his dreams holding the blade with a bored expression on her face. He heard Elena's breath hitch as she realised what happened.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The girl's voice sounded just as bored as her expression. The dark brown haired man chuckled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and then nodded to Damon. "Not until the hemo-gobbler sits down."

For a moment, Damon was speechless. This twig of girl, who was shorter than Elena, had nearly killed him and now stands before him threatening and insulting him. He gave her a crooked smile and backed away slowly with his hands up. "Better?" He asked when he was across the room.

She narrowed her eyes at him and the sheathed her blade behind her back. Looking at her, he could see the faint outline of the strap under her v-neck. She was young, maybe Elena's age or older, but the cold and detached look in her eye said she was years older.

"So Alaric, bringing more hunters around I see." Damon said as he tore his eyes away from the girl and glared at his friend.

Alaric chuckled for a moment. "They are hunters but I didn't invite them."

Damon scowled in confusion until he heard Liz's voice. "I did actually." He turned and faced her with a shocked expression. "He's from a founding family and was the Sheriff in his old town. I invited him to be my co-Sheriff." Liz shrugged.

Damon stared at the man with renewed curiosity. "Which founding family are you from?" _Probably a Fell,_ Damon thought as he poured himself another drink.

The man smirked as he tilted his head for a moment. "Yours."

Damon's head whipped around so fast the room could hear the bones protesting. "What?!" He screeched.

"My name is Charles Damon Salvatore and this," the man pointed to the girl with the katana, "is my daughter Isabella Marie Swan-Salvatore. My brother was Zachariah Giuseppe Salvatore." Charles' eyes darkened as he said his brothers name and stared at the vampire ancestor before him.

"You're…. My nephew?" Damon sputtered the words as he stared at his kin. _Now that I think about it, Isabella most definitely has the Salvatore spirit,_ Damon thought as sipped from a glass of bourbon. "Guess that makes you my niece." He said as he sent her a soft smile. She sent him a bored look but placed her hand at the hilt of the katana. He heard the soft klink of the metals and watched as she slowly unsheathed the weapon. She held it out in front of her and took a menacing stance but maintained a bored expression.

"Isabella, you promised!" Elena scolded.

"I did." Isabella nodded. "But I didn't say I would keep it." Isabella started forward but her father caught her arm sharply, and they shared a dark look. She bowed her head in submission, stepped back, and put the sword away before returning to the kitchen.

Damon eyed the two warily and kept a comment to himself. He realised these two were volatile hunters and the both made Alaric look like cotton candy. He eyed Charles once more. The man looked a lot like him only Charles had dark brown eyes, a cleft chin under a scraggly looking beard, and Guiseppe's hate for the supernatural.

"I'll go check on her." Jeremy sighed as he got up from the sofa and walked by Damon.

"So, Charlie, is it? Has the scooby gang caught you up yet on the happenings of Mystic Falls yet?" Damon grinned as he looked into the chocolate eyes filled with disdain.

 **New York City, New York**

Stefan watched from his hotel room as people walked down the street below. He could hear their conversations with his vampiric ears and scowled when he caught the tail end of a break up. The man was harshly telling the woman how he had never loved her and that she was no good for him. He told her he was leaving and that she should try to live a happy life. The woman's tearful pleas tugged at the back of Stefan's mind. She reminded him so much a Elena Gilbert, the woman he loved but had to leave behind.

Stefan snarled as his mind drifted to thoughts of Niklaus Mikaelson, the original vampire-werewolf hybrid, who now controlled his life. Klaus, as he liked to be called, was an overbearing man who had fed Stefan excessive amounts of blood in order to make him into The Ripper. Stefan had uncontrollable bloodlust which caused him to black out when feeding. He became known as The Ripper of Monterrey after he viciously tore through nearly a hundred people during a three month blackout in the 1920's. Coincidentally, that's when he met Klaus for the first time. Stefan didn't remember meeting Klaus or Rebekah, Klaus's sister, but apparently they had been best friends. Klaus had compelled Stefan to forget the memories until the other day, when he had released Rebekah from her coffin. Stefan's mind was still wandering as his door opened revealing Rebekah.

"His royal pain in the ass wishes to speak with you." Rebekah huffed as she took a seat in the recliner.

"Did he happen to say what he wants?" Stefan turned from the window and stole a glance at the beautiful blonde. She was wearing red blouse with long bell sleeves and white skinny pants that flattered her figure. Her hair was tossed into a messy bun and she was flipping through a magazine.

"Nope." She extended the word and popped the 'p'. Stefan rolled his eyes and walked through the hotel room. Elaborate paintings hung on the walls, white and gold motif furniture scattered around the rooms along with dark brown furnishings. Stefan stopped outside of Klaus's room and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." The british voice beckoned. As Stefan opened the door, a bone chilling scream sent shivers of fear down his back. He looked for the origin of the scream and was shocked to find a young woman strapped to a chair. Her dirty blonde hair hung with sweat, her clothes looked muddy, and the floor behind her was slick with blood.

"What the hell Klaus?" Stefan asked as he pointed to the girl.

"Oh hush you. The girl is tied willingly. Now sit, you look like a blubbering idiot." Klaus grinned, and Stefan took a reluctant seat by him.

Ten minutes later the girl was still twisting and screaming, the chair started to creak under the pressure and the smell of blood grew thicker. Suddenly the girl stopped thrashing and her head bent forward. Stefan listened for her heartbeat but noted there wasn't one. "Is...Is she dead?" Stefan whispered as he stood up to inspect her further.

"Yes." Klaus said with a growl. "Unfortunately for her, she had a run in with a nasty group of Cold Ones."

"Cold Ones?" Stefan looked back towards Klaus confused.

"Yes, Cold Ones are another race of vampires. They look like disco balls in the sunlight, have uncontrollable bloodlust, and some have special gifts. They consider themselves to be the superior race but honestly they are a disaster." Klaus sighs as he gets up from the sofa. "Mikael made the species with the help of young witch shortly after our transformation. However they did not have the doppelganger blood so they resorted to a virgin sacrifice on the night of the blood moon. The young witch messed up a portion of the spell and the result is a walking glitter parade that is constantly in Ripper mode." Klaus giggled as he looked off into the distance. "I have a few friends who are Cold Ones. I wonder if they are aware of an army this far north."

"Army?"

"Yes, I believe this girl was made to be part of an army of new Cold Ones. Newborns in the Cold One race tend to be stronger in the first year of life. They are also the most feral." Klaus began removing the rope from around the girl. "Unlike us, they don't need blood to complete the transition. Cold Ones must either feed to death or change their victim. They have poison in their saliva that causes the transformation. Our death to transformation is quick and painless if need be and then all you need is a bit of human blood. But the Cold One Transformation, as you saw is painful. She will wake in a few hours as a newborn Cold One, confused and thirsty."

Stefan noticed the evil glint in Klaus' eyes. Whoever had turned this girl would face the wrath of Klaus. Stefan noticed the protective look in the hybrids eyes as he scooped the girl up from the chair and gently placed her on the couch.

"Who is she?" He asked nervously.

"Her name is Jessica Stanely from Forks, Washington. She's 18 years old." Klaus gently stroked her cheek and then he straightened himself out. He pulled Stefan along and the two walked into the room where Rebekah sat reading a magazine.

"So how's the newborn doing?" Rebekah asked as Klaus sat across from her.

"Can't you hear?" Klaus snorted as he signaled for a drink and Stefan quickly walked to the bar to make him a glass of scotch.

"Of course I can." Rebekah flipped her hair and sighed. "She went through a lot of pain." Setting down her magazine she looked Klaus in the eye. "We can't stay in a big city with a newborn, Klaus. She will tear through half of the population just trying to quench her thirst."

"You are quite right dear sister. So where do you propose we go?" Stefan handed him the scotch and took a seat on the loveseat.

"Let's go back to Mystic Falls." Rebekah smiled as she thought of her home while Stefan tensed.

Klaus had been trying to create hybrids since becoming one a few months ago. Klaus had to sacrifice a werewolf, a vampire, and the doppleganger to break a thousand year old curse that kept the hybrid at bay. The doppelganger was still alive though and Stefan would do anything to protect her because he loved her more than anything. Even in Ripper mode, Stefan's love for Elena Gilbert is alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

 _ **Isabella's Point of View**_

I marched into the kitchen and took a seat at the small breakfast table the windows. I took out my cellphone and turned on my favorite app: Fruit Slasher! I had just hit 250 points when a cough brought my attention from my phone and to Jeremy Gilbert sitting in front of me. I sat the phone down and folded my hands in front of me. He looked at me expectantly, and I smiled smugly.

"So…" He started to speak, and I chuckled at his shyness. "Um… Do you think you could train me to scare Damon like you just did?" He grinned at me, and I leveled my gaze at him.

"My dad and I could teach you, but why do you want to learn?" I asked.

"So I can protect myself. All the supernatural crap in town is dangerous to be around. I want to be able to protect myself." He looked at me with a somber expression, and I stared into his amber eyes.

"Alright, I'll teach you but only if you tell me why you hate Damon?" He looked scared for a moment and then dropped his head.

"Damon, ugh… well, he is in love with my sister and I don't trust him." His voice held a subtle note of fear, and I realized he was holding something important back.

"What else, Jeremy?" I gave him a steely look, and he flinched slightly.

"Don't do that." He sighed.

"Do what?"

"Don't give me that look! You look like Damon when your eyes grow angry or when you squint."

Appalled I hit him lightly on the shoulder. "I do not!" I argued, and he let out a roaring laugh.

"You so do!" He said in between gasps of breath.

"Whatever." I huffed and folded my arms across my chest.

He chuckled a bit and then his eyes turned back to a somber expression. "Damon killed me once."

"What?" _How was Jeremy still alive?_

"I have a ring that lets me come back to life if I die by the supernatural but one day my sister turned Damon down, and he took it out on me. Sometimes I still have nightmares of having my neck snapped by him." He looked at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. "They both compelled me to forget what happened to my ex-girlfriend when she became a vampire. I want to know how to protect myself." His voice filling with determination, and I smiled at him.

"Of course we will teach you, but first," I grabbed a glass of water, filled it with vervain, and picked up a spoon. "Revenge."

His eyes lit up with glee, and we made our way the fridge. I added a spoonful of vervain to everything, including the milk. Giggling we made our way into the living room. Elena stared at us with wild eyes, and Charlie chuckled softly.

"Damon was just filling me in on everything that has been going on here," Charlie said as he walked towards me.

"Where is Damon?" Jeremy asked as he sat next to his sister.

I looked over Charlie's shoulder and noticed Damon was unconscious next to the bar. I looked up at Charlie, and he shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Elena. She was seated and angrily glaring at us. "What Elena?" I drawled out her name, and she looked at me as if I was the devil incarnate.

"How can you keep killing him when he is your flesh and blood!" She screeched. Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged him off.

Dad and I gave Elena the same crazy-eyed look, and she stiffened. "He killed our flesh and blood. It would be wise if you kept your nose out of our family business and kept your mouth shut." I glared at her, and she grimaced under the stare. I looked back at Damon's body and then to my dad. "So what did he do?"

"He pissed me off." Dad shrugs and I giggle softly into my hand.

"Ok, well how about we go grab dinner?" I offer to try to ease the tension in the room. Dad nodded in agreement and walked out of the house. I looked back towards the Gilbert's and noticed neither of them had stood up to join us. "Would you two like to join us?" I smile even as Elena glares at me.

"No!" Elena says fiercely.

"Sure," Jeremy says at the same time as his sister. Elena turns her hateful gaze to him, and he gives her a toothy grin. "See you later Elena." He hops up and makes his way towards me.

We walk out of the house, despite Elena's cursing and yelling, and get into the car. I ride in the front with my dad while Jeremy rides in the back. Jeremy and I sang along to the radio as dad drove us to the local watering hole also known as the Mystic Grill. We grabbed a booth near the pool tables and order our food. We were enjoying our meal and telling jokes when I noticed a man with light blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes looking over at Jeremy with interest. I quickly grabbed a pen and wrote Jeremy a quick note.

 _Jer, there's a blonde guy at the bar watching you._

Jeremy looked at my note and glanced at the bar. He whipped his head around and I noticed his face had paled. I looked over towards the bar again and noticed the man was smirking at Jeremy and walking towards us with another man following closely. The man behind the blonde had light brown hair and green eyes that were exhuting pain. I gave Jeremy a gentle pat on the hand and waited for the mysterious men to arrive at our table. .

"Jeremy." The blonde man smiled and I noticed Jeremy stiffen beside me. Jeremy scowled as he turned to face the individual.

" _Klaus."_

 **The Mystic Grill**

 _ **Stefan's point of view.**_

I watched as Jeremy Gilbert walked into the restaurant with a dark haired man and girl. The three of them were laughing and telling jokes as they ordered their food and sipped their drinks. I walked over to Klaus and waited for him to finish drinking his scotch.

"Ripper, what has you in a twist?" Klaus smiled smugly as he glanced at me.

"Jeremy Gilbert just came in. He's at the booth in the far right corner with a man and a woman."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow and turned around to search for the boy. He chuckled lightly as his eyes landed on Jeremy. "Well, well. Out and about without the usual group isn't he."

As Klaus looked at Jeremy, the woman beside him turned her head and noticed us. For the first time, I had a good look at her. She had large chocolate brown eyes, dark brown and red hair that framed her face and a dazzling smile. She looked familiar, but I could not remember ever meeting her before. Klaus started walking towards Jeremy's table, and I trailed behind him, filled with curiosity.

"Jeremy," Klaus said as he stopped beside the table.

Jeremy scowled. "Klaus."

The girl beside Jeremy patted his hand and then turned her gaze to us. "Can we help you with something?" Her voice was soft but edged with steel as her eyes narrowed as she looked at us.

"You can't but Jeremy can. Tell me little Gilbert, where is Elena?" Klaus leans forward so that his face is inches from Jeremy's.

"What is Elena to you?" The girl questions.

"I just thought she'd like to know her boyfriend," Klaus pulls back and gestures to me. "Is back in town," Klaus smirks as Jeremy's head whips over to me but I frown. The girl was looking at me venomously, and the man was staring at Klaus with a cold expression.

"You are Stefan Salvatore?" She spits my name.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I wouldn't bother with him, Love," I noticed her eye tick as Klaus gave her his favorite nickname.

"My name is not love." Her voice oozed with venom while Klaus chuckled.

"Of course it isn't sweethe…" Before Klaus could finish his statement, the brunette interrupted him.

"My name is not love, sweetheart, baby or any other ridiculous phrase you have in that vacuum space you call a brain." The girl got up and stomped away. Jeremy and the dark haired man stare after her for a moment and then erupt into laughter.

"She certainly has spunk." Klaus mused.

"Of course she does," The dark-haired man chuckled. "She is a Salvatore."

 _A Salvatore? Impossible!_

"What do you mean she is a Salvatore?" I asked as I moved closer to the table.

"I apologize, Stefan; I don't believe you had the pleasure of meeting me. Although you knew my brother: Zachariah Guiseppe Salvatore." The man glared at me, and I stumbled backward in shock.

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _How are you liking the story so far? I really like the friendship budding between Jeremy and Bella! Bella's a little firecracker! POP! Just like a certain other Salvatore. ;) Anyway, I will provide a longer chapter next week! Stay wonderful!_

 _XoXo- AndroidScout_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mystic Grill**

 _Klaus Point of View_

I watched as the beautiful brunette stomped away and I smiled. The girl reminded me of Rebekah, my dearest sister, who never turned down an opportunity to put me in my place. She reminded me of someone as well; I just couldn't put my finger on it until the dark hair man told us who the were: Salvatores.

Stefan stumbled back in shock. "How?" His voice came out as a whisper, and I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Clearly, his father had other children, and their children had children and so forth. Sometimes the Ripper was a bit dense.

"I guess my brother never told you about me, huh?" The dark haired man smirked, and I instantly see the resemblance to Damon. That grin must be genetic along with the black hair and pale skin. "My name is Charles Damon Salvatore, and that was my daughter, Isabella."

 _Isabella._ What a beautiful name for such an exquisite beauty. I stuck out my hand, and Charles shook it. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. Welcome to Mystic Falls, Mr. Salvatore."

I noticed Jeremy roll his eyes and snort, but Charles was polite and shook my hand regardless. His hand was rigid but warm. "Thank you, I am glad to be home." He said with a slight twinkle in his mocha colored eyes.

The doors of the Mystic Grill opened up, and I heard a sharp intake of breath from the doorway. "Stefan?" Elena's voice quivered, and I hear her dash forward. I turn around and watch as Stefan holds up a hand to stop her from engulfing him in a hug. She looks at him bewildered for a moment, tears ready to fall from her doe-like eyes.

"Elena." Was all Stefan said as he folded his arms over his chest.

I noticed Isabella walking back into the bar alongside Damon. She was smiling smugly while Damon was holding his side. I sent them a questioning look. Isabella rolled her eyes at me, but Damon's eyes went wide for a moment before they landed on Elena. Damon started to walk towards them but stopped beside the bar. Damon looked at Elena softly, but his eyes hardened as they flickered to his brother.

"Bella!" Jeremy jumped up from the table and walked calmly towards her. She smiled up at him, and I watched the two Gilberts interact with the two Salvatores.

"When did you come back?" Elena looked up pleadingly. Her shoulders had sagged when Stefan stopped her from giving him a hug. She looked small and ragged as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Last night." Stefan shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his slightly tousled hair. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother and scoffed.

"Were you going to tell me you were coming back at all?" Her voice started to break a little.

"No." Stefan pivoted on his heels and strutted to the bar. Elena watched him leave before dashing out of the grill with Damon hot on her trail after sending his brother a scathing glare.

"Hey, everything ok?" Jeremy asked as he came to a stop in front of Isabella.

"Yeah, just needed to grab some fresh air. Nothing spoils a dinner more than talking corpses." They snickered together before turning towards the billiard tables. I rolled my eyes. Of course, she and Charles too, know about vampires because people can't keep their mouth's shut.

"Wanna play?" Isabella flung her long dark brown and red tresses over her shoulder, and I was captivated by the way the light caught in each strand. It was very subtle, a human or a young vampire would miss it, but Isabella looked as if she had glitter thrown all over her hair. I remember running into a strange breed of vampires back in the early 1300's: Cold Ones. The breed was weaker and slower than traditional vampires, but they were venomous with uncontrollable thirsts and marble-hard bodies that shined like millions of diamonds in the daylight. I watched her carefully and listened for a heartbeat. I hear the faint pumping of blood through her heart, and I sigh in relief. It's possible she used a glitter perfume in her hair.

I looked back to Charles who had one eye cocked and was drinking an amber looking liquor. Scotch, from the smell of it. "So Charles, what will you be doing now that you have moved back here?" I take a seat at the table a gesture for him to join me.

"I'm the new Sheriff. Liz is staying on part-time, but I'll be full-time." He smiled broadly and I laughed.

"Sheriff of this town can be quite dangerous."

"I am appropriately prepared," Charles said with a sinister smile.

"Good, I do so love a challenge." I snap my teeth twice hoping to garnish a reaction but instead Charles meets my eyes with a dark but calm look.

"So do I." He deadpanned before sipping his drink again.

 _Who was Charles Salvatore? Could he pose some threat? What about his strange but beautiful daughter, Isabella?_

I looked towards the billiard table where Jeremy Gilbert and Isabella were playing. Jeremy was taking his turn, but Isabella was staring at me with a small smirk. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with laughter. She held my gaze for a few moments before turning her attention back to Jeremy. "You're a terrible shot." She laughed at him and I noticed that Jeremy had missed sinking the number 6 ball into the corner left the pocket. "I even lined it up for you too!" She laughed softly and then bent down to take her turn.

The door of the grill opened, and a small patch of light landed on Isabella's arm. She glistened again and this time, she looked me in the eye and winked. I looked back towards the door and saw Jessica searching for me. I turn around to face her and her instant zeros in on me. Jessica smiles brightly as she makes her way to me. She slides into the seat beside me, and I give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you been Nik? I had to go shopping without you." She pouted slightly.

"Jess?" Isabella stood at our table with a horrified and shocked expression.

I looked at Jessica t see that she is also shocked to see Isabella. "Bella?" Her baby blue eyes roamed over Isabella. Thankfully the witch Greta still owed me a favor and helped to change Jessica's eyes back to her human color. Now Jessica could feel more human even though she wasn't.

"When?" Isabella's voice hardened. I knew she was referring to Jessica's transformation, but Jessica didn't.

"Last night! Oh, my god! I am so happy to see you!" Jessica got up and quickly grabbed Isabella into a tight hug. I noticed Isabella stiffen as Jessica flung herself into Isabella's body. For a moment, Isabella stays rigid but then she looked down at Jessica, smiles softly, and wraps her arms around Jessica's tiny frame.

"I missed you too, Jess." Isabella sighs softly, and the two pull away.

"I have so much to tell you!" Jessica squeals and pulls Isabella away toward the exit. For a moment I am scared that Jessica might hurt Isabella in her tugging, but Isabella laughter halts my interception.

"Ok, ok Jess. Jeez!"

Charles looked surprised as he watched the doors close behind the giggling girls and slammed his drink down. He gruffly took me by the collar and snarled at me. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing to her." I grabbed Charles' arm to yank it away but found that he was incredibly strong and unyielding.

"I'm going to say this once pup, hurt my girls, and I will enjoy tearing you limb from bloody limb." He pushed me back with incredible force and the stood up. "Good day to you Klaus." I watched as he walked out of Grill calmly, his heart beating softly and Jeremy Gilbert struggling to keep up with him.

 _What the hell?_

 _ **Dearest Readers,**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this small chapter from Klaus' POV. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! XoXo AndroidScout**_


	5. Chapter 5

****Tweedsmuir North Provincial Park, British Columbia, Canada****

 _Flashes of curly red hair are twirling around a pale sparkling fire as a young dark hair woman looked blankly at her. The brunette eye's held no emotions as the soft clink of metal emerged behind her. Darkness descended for a few moments, but the sounds of metal tearing metal and screams echoed through the blackness. A flicker of light came into view as well as the dark haired girl laughing maniacally in front of a fire. The girl looked down, and a violent shudder escaped her tiny body. Kneeling to the ground, the girl cried uncontrollably with one hand gripping her head, one hand holding her stomach, and her heels rocking herself back in forth. Heartbreakingly she stared into the void of darkness teary-eyed for five minutes before slowly her eyes turned expressionless again. The girl stood up finally and walked through a misty forest. As she emerged, blood spattered around the trees and dead bodies laid on the ground. A man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes beckoned her to his side with a sinister smile. Another woman, with light brown hair, smiled encouragingly at the man's side as she glimmered in the sunlight. The girl walked forward as a twisted smile took form._

"Bella!" Alice shouted as her mind came back to reality. She had been hunting a delicious looking grizzly bear when the vision hit her suddenly. She had not had a vision of Bella in 9 months. Alice tried her hardest to stay away from looking into Bella's future. The last time Alice had seen a vision of Bella, the girl was devastated by their sudden abandonment. Alice had watched her best friend scream and cry then suddenly, nothing. Not a glimpse or glimmer of Isabella Swan's future for months. Alice shook off the ideas roaming in her mind about Bella's lack of emotional state and opened her eyes.

Jasper stood in front of her waiting patiently, but she could also hear the others running towards them. "Are you ok?" Jasper asked as he put a gentle arm around her.

"Alice! Did you have a vision of Bella!?" Emmett boomed as he came bounding forward with Rosalie right behind him.

Edward, Carlisle, and Esme appeared seconds after and Alice looked around at their expectant faces.

"I did. I think Bella destro…"

"Not by herself she couldn't!" Edward screamed. "This is a sign that we should find her and protect her." Edward looked at everyone beggingly.

"Edward no. Stop." Alice put a comforting hand on his forearm and looked at him gently. "She's not ready for us to come back besides, you didn't see the rest of the vision."

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice recollected the details of the images to her family and watched as the shock crossed all their features.

"How could she destroy Victoria?" Carlisle was the first to find his voice.

"I don't know, but those dead brown eyes scare me. Bella looked so cold but then so broken for a brief moment." Alice shuddered as she recalled the broken look of Bella rocking back and forth on her haunches as she cried.

"We should go back to Forks and see how she is." Edward pressed again.

"No! Charlie will destroy us!" Rosalie harshly reminded her vampire brother. "I say you leave them alone! Let them have a normal HUMAN life!"

"But I love her!" Edward cried out as he clutched at his chest.

"I can't see Charlie and Isabella's futures. I haven't been able to since we left." Alice confessed.

"How is this possible?" Edward wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I think if we stick to the woods, we may be able to check on them in Forks safely without exposing ourselves." Carlisle mused.

"That's too risky Carlisle," Alice interjected as everyone began to agree with his idea. "We could try calling Bella's friends and seeing what they know about her behavior. I was on pretty good terms with Angela Weber."

"Do it," Edward demanded immediately. Everyone nodded in agreement except Rosalie who rolled her eye, mumbled 'morons,' and ran off into the forest. Emmett followed after her but not before mumbling apologies.

Alice whipped out her cellphone and dialed the number under the contact name 'Angela Weber F. W'. After a few rings, a soft voice answered with a quick "Hello?".

"Hi Angela, this is Alice Cullen." Alice put on a fake smile so that her voice sounded cheerful.

"Alice, what do you want?" Angela hissed into the receiver. The Cullen's were shocked by her attitude, but Alice continued to press forward with her 'friendly' voice.

"I just wanted to check on Bella. She doesn't answer my phone calls." Alice added a slight pout at the end.

"Why the hell should she answer your calls? You all left without telling her anything! For weeks she was a mess until she snapped out of it. I'm glad she did too. I like the new Bella a hell of a lot more than the Bella who followed Edward around like a puppy." Alice heard the admiration in Angela's voice and wondered how Bella had changed.

"Look, when you see her can you please just ask her to call me." Alice pleaded with out letting annoyance slip into her voice.

"Fat chance, besides she moved away. Chief Swan left with her too. I got to go. Don't call me again." The dial tone sounded, and Alice looked up surprised.

"What now?" Edward asked as Carlisle and Esme both pat him on the back.

* * *

Isabella slid her cell phone back into her front pocket and walked quietly back towards the living room. She and her father had been living at the Salvatore boarding house for two months now. They each had their rooms with separate bathrooms. Charlie had started working as the Sheriff, and Mystic Falls was keeping him on his toes. Isabella had applied for college at Whitmore and was waiting to start in January with Jessica. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were all hoping to get in for their first semester of the following year. Isabella and Jessica became inseparable during the short amount of time, and both girls became fast friends with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline as well.

In the Salvatore living room, Jessica was giggling as Tyler Lockwood laid on the flat of his back with her foot on his chest. Jessica bent down slowly to the young hybrid and whispered seductively "You got to be faster than that." Isabella shook her head as a smiled stretched over her lips. Upon arriving back to Mystic Falls, Klaus Mikaelson had begun creating hybrids with the help of Elena. He promised her safety and paid her for her "donations." Originally Klaus hypothesized that killing a werewolf with his blood in their system would create hybrids. Klas had tried all over the eastern seaboard to create hybrids but to no avail. Seeking answers from Bonnie, Klaus forced Tyler to drink his blood and then killed him as a threat to finding the solution faster. Bonnie thought that because Elena was still alive, Klaus was unable to create Hybrids. But during the transition, Tyler had attacked Elena and it as her blood that sealed the hybrid's fate. Elena was not thrilled to be a blood bag, but she did so willingly as Klaus was generous with the money he gave her.

Charles had detested the whole ordeal and had gone after Klaus for killing Tyler. Isabella chuckled as she remembered Klaus' surprised face as Charles backhanded him across a room. Charles had shown some of his strength that day and Klaus was now persistent in finding out what they were. Charles' friends had called to warn the pair that Klaus was looking into them and asking around the supernatural circuit. Isabella had smirked when Charles had simply nailed three hybrids hearts to Klaus' house as a stern warning to stop looking.

Upon hearing Isabella's chuckle, Tyler stood up as Jessica skipped over to her friend. "Hey, Bella! What's up?" Jessica asked as she skidded to a stop in front of Isabella.

"Alice Cullen called Angela asking about me." Isabella frowned.

"Ugh! Lame! Like, she and her weird ass family all disappeared! Edward never even had the gall to break up with you." Jessica fumed as she remembered the heartbreak her friend had gone through at the Cullen's disappearance. Tyler looked at the two girls with interest and concern as Jessica ranted. "Even for vampires, they are the rudest!" She finished with a dramatic wave of her hands.

Isabella smiled at her friend and gave her a small hug. "Yeah, but there is a chance they may come searching for me here. So warn the others while I go find my dad ok?" Jessica nodded and dragged a confused Tyler out of the Boarding House.

Isabella walked upstairs to her room and grabbed her wallet, car keys, and a few small weapons. She stuck a small 3inch sheathed knife to the inside of her brown ankle boots, clipped another 4inch switch blade to the inside of her shorts on the back, and placed her favorite switchblade onto her left hip. Each placed had soaked in vervain and wolfsbane for hours before air drying. She smiled as she patted herself down before walking back downstairs. She jumped into her 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee that Charles had bought her two weeks after they moved to the town. The jeep was a dark forest green with leather seats. Isabella stuck her key in, turned the vehicle on, and raced down the driveway.

The trip into town took five minutes and Isabella pulled into the Mystic Grill. She sent Charles a text message telling him to meet her for lunch as she walked in. She glanced around looking for an open booth and found one at the far end away from the billiard tables. Sliding into the booth, her phone chirped with a message from Charles saying he would be there in a few minutes. Matt Donovan appeared at the head of the table with a toothy grin.

"Hey Bella, what can I get for you today?" He smiled down at her as he grabbed his ticket book from his apron and the pencil from behind his ear.

"Hi Matt, can I just get a grilled chicken caesar salad with an unsweet iced tea. My dad will be here soon; he's going to have a medium rare steak with broccoli and mashed potatoes on the side." Isabella said as she smiled back up at Matt.

"What about his drink?" Matt was still writing down the order.

"I'll let him decide when he gets here." She nodded as he thanked her before he dashed off to grab her drink and place her order.

Isabella smiled at him. After Matt had disappeared behind two swinging doors that led to the kitchen, Isabella let her eyes roam over the Grill. She loved the interior and the decorations, but the quiet atmosphere was her favorite part. A few moments later, Matt came back with her drink, and Isabella happily took a large sip as he walked away. She heard the doors swing open and watched as Klaus strolled inside heading straight to the bar.

Isabella watched him as the ice tea slowly melted. Klaus was wearing black slacks and a light blue button up. His hair was tousled lightly, and he was scowling into his liquor. Isabella smiled softly as she pulled out her phone to text Jessica.

 _Klaus is at the Mystic Grill looking all pouty-faced_. Isabella sent the message just as Charles walked through the doors. She glanced over at Klaus, noticing his back had straightened, and he was sending Charles a scathing look. Charles looked unimpressed at the so-called 'villain' and searched the bar until he found Isabella in the back corner. Klaus watched as Charles walked over to a booth in the back and smiled as his eyes landed on Isabella. She sent him a tight smile and then turned her attention to Charles as he sat down across from her.

"Hey! How was your day Bells?" Charles asked.

"It was going well." Isabella leaned further into the cushions of the booth placing one hand at her temple. "Angela Webber called; Alice Cullen is looking for me."

"Why now? It's been nearly nine months." Charles snorted.

Matt came over and took Charles drink order before they started talking again.

"Maybe they added another kid into the mix." Isabella joked.

"Ugh, no more Cold Ones please," Charles said as he scrubbed a hand down his weathered face. "Dealing with Jessica is all I can take." Isabella laughed and checked her phone.

 _OMG! I'm on my way now! -screaming!_ Isabella chuckled at Jessica's text message but replied a quick "K." and then sat her phone down.

At the bar, Klaus looked suspiciously at the father and daughter. He was still curious as to what they were, but now he knew who could tell him. He paid his tab and walked out of the grill only to collide with Jessica Stanley. The young Cold One looked beautiful in her black straight leg slacks and a pink cashmere sweater. She backed away as she looked up at him with her soft blue eyes.

"Hey." She whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello love, what are you up to?" Klaus shifts away from the from the front entrance and leans against the side of the grill.

"I was hoping to catch you! It's been a few days since we last hung out." Jessica smiles brightly and Klaus chuckles.

"Ok, well I'm heading home at the moment. How about we have dinner together, just you and me?" She smiles brightly and rushes forward enclosing him in a tight hug. As a new Cold One, she was incredibly strong, but Jessica had learned to hold back.

"Thank you!" Jessica squealed into Klaus' chest. He chuckled before bending down and kissing the top of Jessica's head before walking back towards his home.

Klaus knew of one other person who stayed in touch with other supernatural creatures. Slipping into his house, he sighed deeply before zipping upstairs. He unlocked the bedroom and stepped inside. The room was a soft cream color with a large four post king size bed settled in the middle. The room held three filled bookcases, a dresser, two night stands, and a Lazyboy chair that as soft brown. The room was decorated with green, gold, and brown accents except for large coffin that was placed off to the side. Klaus strode forward and opened the coffin lid. He looked down at the man inside and stared at the man's angular face which had turned grey with veins popping out from underneath the skin. Klaus made a 'tsk tsk' before grabbing the hilt of the silver dagger and pulling it out of his brother's heart.

 _My Dearest readers,_

 _So we have a slight time jump of two months but we have hybrids! For those of you who asked who Isabella will end up with, that is a surprise. However Klaus is another story and I think we all know who he has his baby blue eyes on. ;)_

 _XoXo_

 _Android Scout_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikaelson Mansion**

 _Elijah's point of view_

I felt the air flow through my body, and I inhaled sharply as I roared back to life. How long had I been dead this time? I remember arriving home with Klaus when… when he used one of those damned daggers on me. I hissed as I opened my eyes again and allowed my vision to sweep across my surroundings. I was lying in a coffin lined with cushions and silk. I braced my hands on the sides and lifted myself up to a seating position. The room was a soft cream color, with a large bed in the middle with green and gold accessories complementing the dark wood furnishings. On the bed, I noticed Klaus laying perfectly still on his side looking at me. His blue eyes filled with worry despite the smile pulling tightly across his face.

"Niklaus," I mumble as I step out of the coffin as Klaus removed himself from the bed. "How long?" I asked calmly.

"About a year." Klaus let out a sigh as I see him roaming over the dirty clothes. I watched as he walked over to a door, stepped inside, and returned a moment later with a black suit, blue tie, and white button down shirt.

"This is your room, brother. I hope the suit fits although I did find it in your old apartment." Klaus handed the clothes to me, and I stared at him expressionlessly. "I want to apologize. I want to, but you were and still are in danger." I noticed the far away look in Klaus' eyes.

"In danger of what or whom?" I asked as I slowly removed the filthy blazer I had on.

"Father has been awoken by Katharina." Klaus hisses. "Worse, there may be a coven of Cold Ones on our way not to mention whatever the hell the Salvatores are." Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and sat on the edge of the bed.

I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue. "The Salvatore's are vampires, Klaus. Although they are quite creative and crafty."

"You have not had the pleasure of meeting the brothers' nephew and niece. The father/daughter duo has been quite troublesome." Klaus chuckled.

I only knew of Zach Salvatore, whom Damon had murdered. "You will have to introduce me to them."

"There is someone else you need to meet." He looked at the ground as if he was avoiding my gaze.

"Oh? Who are they?" I asked intrigued.

"Her name is Jessica Stanley, and she's a new Cold One." I hissed automatically, and Klaus put a hand in the air. "None of that is necessary. Her creator left her in the middle of the road, broken, twisted, and writhing in pain from the venom. I was too late to help her, but she has stuck by my side since her vampiric birth. You will not touch her." The last bit he said, and I could see his eyes shifting to yellow: the color of a hybrid. Interesting.

"You care for this girl." I just stated trying to recover from my shock.

"Very much, so please do your best to be a gentleman," Klaus smirked, and I rolled my eyes. "I will leave you to wash up. If you would like, we could grab dinner at the grill once you finished."

"That sounds acceptable. I will meet you there." We had smiled at each other before Klaus turned his back. "Oh and Klaus?" He turned around as I flashed to a small end table, broke the leg, raced forward, and stuck the leg into Klaus' abdomen. "That is for the dagger."

I didn't wait for Klaus to say anything, although I could hear his growls behind me, as I walked through the open bedroom door with the clean clothes. I easily found a bathroom next door to me. I quickly showered and shaved before stepping into the fresh clothes and shoes that Klaus had left at the entrance of the door. I noticed he had also left me a few blood bags. I didn't hesitate to rip into them and drown the contents. The blood was revitalizing me and making me feel calmer.

I walked through the house at a human pace, enjoying the decorations around the mansion. Klaus had made sure his home exuded the wealth and status of our family. I sighed a little as I noticed the Bugatti Veyron parked out front. Of course, even the cars had to be flash for Klaus. I opted to walk to the pub and soon found myself in the center of town which held a small park. The sun was slowly setting to the east, and the fall air had many in light jackets for warmth. I sat at one of the benches and looked around at the town's folks, envying them. Life was precious, and many humans barely took the time to appreciate the simple luxuries life offers.

I was getting up from the bench when I smelled the strongest scent of azaleas, honeysuckles, and honey wafting forward with the breeze. I turned towards the enchanting scent. A girl was lying on her stomach reading a book. She had dark hair with red highlights and ivory skin that shimmered lightly. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a black t-shirt with some writing on the front. I couldn't see her face properly, but the smell intensified as the breeze caught wisps of her hair. I heard her chuckle with a soft voice and I watched as she flipped a page in the book. She was enchanting to watch, but my recent lack of blood left me hungry for a taste of the sweet smelling girl. I heard someone call out the name 'Bells' and watched as her face lifted the veil of hair. She had a heart shaped face with soft pink lips and large eyes that resembled the bark on trees. She smiled brightly towards the voice, and my heart started rapidly beating.

Who was this girl? Why did she smell so mouth watering? I shook my head as my cell phone rang loudly. The girl's eyes shifted to me, and I tried not to be affected by her penetrating stare as the dark iris of her eyes captivating me. I answered the phone without checking the name and groaned as I heard Klaus' voice.

"What is taking so long?" Klaus must be growing anxious.

"Hush now, I am on my way now. No need to be rude." I turned on my heels and headed toward the grill while snapping my phone shut. Walking away from the enchanting girl was not without difficulty. I strolled into the Mystic Grill and let my eyes sweep over the restaurant. I recognized a few faces such as Matt Donovan, the busboy, Jeremy Gilbert, the doppelganger's brother, and Damon Salvatore who was sitting with Klaus.

Strolling over with confidence, I sat next to my brother and ordered a scotch and some food. I was sipping on my drink, half listening to Klaus and Damon bicker when the doors opened. The firm scent of azaleas, honeysuckles, and honey spread over the bar, and I turned towards the pair moving from the entrance. The girl from the park smiled brightly as the Gilbert boy sauntered over and swooped her into a giant hug. My eyes narrowed for a brief moment as she placed a kiss to his cheek. I noticed a dark haired man standing beside the girl smile brightly at Jeremy before glancing toward the bar. The man's eyes hardened as he saw Damon and Klaus. I wonder what the two did to garnish such a hostile look. The brunette girl looks up to the dark haired man and pulls his attention back to her and Jeremy.

I turn my attention back to Damon and Klaus who are squabbling quietly while the bartender chuckled as he poured the pair drinks. I shake my head at them as my burger and fries arrive. Nibbling on the food, I listened to the conversation at the table where the beautiful brunette was sitting.

"Jer! Come on; you will love our weekend camping trips!" The girl sipped a glass of water as Jeremy laughed throatily.

"Right, cause camping with two hunters is just a cakewalk!"

Hunters? Curiouser and curious. I returned my attentions to my brother and Damon who were talking animatedly about the New York City nightlife. I waited patiently for Damon to stop laughing.

"So when did the two hunters arrive?"

My brother's eyes darkened slightly as the settled on the girl's petite form. I felt a wave of protectiveness for her, but he quickly moved his gave away and landed on the older man. To my surprise, I saw my brother give the man a respectful nod.

"They arrived shortly before you're ass of a brother did." Damon slurred as he threw back another glass of scotch.

"Yes, but you adore me." Klaus quipped as I chuckled at their antics.

"So, Klaus, is the doppelganger still alive?"

"Still a right pain in the bullocks." Klaus' face twisted, and Damon thumped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah but at least you're causing her all types of hell bringing St. Steffie back. I was this close man!" He held up two fingers tightly together, "THIS CLOSE!" He bellowed.

My laugh caught in my throat as a certain brunette approached us. She stayed a good arm's length away but held her head high with a weary expression plastered on her face. Klaus' laughter cut short as well while Damon's chuckle grew louder.

"Isabella," Klaus grumbled.

"Niklaus." She nodded slightly to him and a wave smells wafted as her hair moved slightly. "Who are you?" Her piercing eyes landed on me, and I smiled brightly.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson."

She smiles to me but the look is dark, and I feel slightly unnerved by her. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Mikaelson."

I narrow my eyes at her briefly, and she turns away. As she sits, I hear a faint warning from her table. "We will be watching you." Her brown eyes dance as I glare over at her and the man stares back at me with equal fervor.

 **Salvatore Boarding House,** _Later that evening_

 _Isabella's Point of View_

Who was Elijah Mikaelson? I had watched him at the Grill for the duration of his visit. I remember him vaguely from the park this morning. He sat on the bench, about 200 yards from me, watching people with a serene smile. He looked so calm for someone who had been daggered for nearly a year by his brother.

Lounging on my bed, I continue to search my thoughts on what I know about Elijah. He's the eldest child of Mikael and Esther according to the lore, and he is the most refined. According to Damon, Elijah had been Niklaus' closest confidant until the 1500's and the first sacrifice debacle with Katerina Petrova. Until recently, most vampires did not know where Elijah had disappeared to after his break from his brother. I would imagine a man like him had set up from town to town as a historian or a teacher. I let out an undignified snort as I pictured Elijah meeting Carlisle.

"Oh yes, wouldn't they just be a proper party." I giggled but the longer I thought about the possibility, the more plausible it became.

Elijah was rather handsome. NO! Bad Isabella. First Edward and now Elijah? I scratched my head as I hefted myself off my bed and towards my window. Jeremy was practicing dodging with Alaric and Charlie. I smiled and sat down on the ledge of the window. The darkening sky would make Jeremy work twice as hard to see the attacks, but he would be better off for it. Jeremy was adorable and goofy. He was sarcastic at times and other times a bit poetic. I liked him alot but why didn't Jeremy give me the feelings that seeing Elijah did?

I let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe I am doomed to repeat the past.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Sorry For the late update but I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know how you are liking the story thus far!**

 **XoXo**

 **AndroidScout**


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Secrets Chapter 6**

 _Bella's POV_

"Here's your schedule hon. Just bring back that slip signed by your teachers later this afternoon." The administrator smiled sweetly at me, and I tried hard not to grimace at being the new student again. Despite my valid points, Charlie still urged me to finish and graduate from a school. So here I am, enrolled at Mystic High while trying not to eye roll at every person who stares and whispers as I pass. The only bright news is that Jessica has joined my torment and together we will spend our days with Jeremy.

Meeting Jessica and Jeremy outside the Administration Office, we start to compare schedules while walking to my new locker.

"Huh, looks like you'll have the history with Elena and her friends." Jeremy mused. "Don't worry, though; Ric is an excellent teacher."

"Ric?" Jessica asked as she leans along with a row of lockers. The walk was abysmally slow in such a small school.

"Alaric Saltzman, history teacher and hunter extraordinaire." I smiled as I recalled the countless hours of training and hunting with the man. Now Ric had taken Jeremy under his wing, and Jeremy was excelling in school and training. Jessica nodded her head in understanding. "Honestly, our biggest problem will be dealing with the vampires, werewolf, and doppelganger."

"Don't forget the witch." Jeremy chuckled.

"Oh? Sounds like a party!" Jessica rolled her eyes, and we started back down the hallway after shutting my locker.

We came to Jessica and mine's first period: Physics and bid farewell to Jeremy. We walked into the classroom, and my eyes zeroed in on a blonde in the front row. I had seen her around with Elena a lot and remembered Damon calling her "Barbie Vamp." We walked confidently to the front of the room and introduced ourselves to the teacher. Mr. Donnelly was a young man, probably fresh out of college, and stammered just a bit. He apologized that there was little seating available but that he would pull a spare table and chairs for us tomorrow. For today he gave us our notes, a list of homework due by the end of the week, and a signed permission slip to study in the library for the class period today.

He was attempting to explain where to find the library when the blonde from before cleared her throat, and we all turned to stare at her. " wouldn't it be easier if someone showed them to the library? I am more than happy to plus I need to return a book anyway." She smiled sheepishly, and Mr. Donnelly nodded in agreement and quickly sent us on our way.

We were about three classrooms down when the blonde stopped and glared at Jessica and me. Jessica gave her an exasperated look while I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know what you two are, Elena told me to watch for you." the girl spat out.

"She did? Good because I hate to repeat myself." I smiled brightly at her. I heard the sound of heels clicking from behind me and had a feeling it would be Elena and her friends.

"Well, Well, Well. Look Who decided to play high schooler?" Her voice echoed down the hall behind me, and I heard Jessica hiss.

I turned and could see Jessica was clutching her head in pain. I whipped my head back to the girls and noticed that Bonnie Bennett was staring at Jessica with disdain. I quickly moved in front of Jessica, breaking the witches connection. Jessica and I we surrounded, but I prepared for this. Never walk into a Vampire's Den without a few goodies.

"Hey Elena," She turned to stare at me "Catch." I threw two smoke grenades made with vervain and few other herbs especially combined to mute a witch's powers: one at Elena and Bonnie while the other went to the blondie. It's a dirty trick on my part, but when it comes to life and death, I don't have to play fair. Jessica and I quickly raced from the vapors and made it to my car. I called my father and informed him of the girls attempted "bitch fest."

Guess who will be taking her advanced placement and graduation examination tests early?

Jessica is livid as I drive her to the Mikaelson Mansion where she is living despite my pleas and protests. She hops out of the door and races inside within two blinks of an eye. I laugh softly and start back down their driveway when I notice her bag still in my car. I sigh heavily and put my car in reverse, being especially careful as I make my way around the garden. I park my car and grab her bag, my cell phone, and slide my favorite knife. It's about 3 inches with a 5-inch wooden handle that has Celtic knots of protection wrapping around the base. The handle is a point so it can make into a stake. The blade was grooved so that herbs such as wolfsbane and vervain fit snugly against the metal. Overall, it was a bit gaudy but a favorite that Charlie had personally made me. I slid it into my pocket and stepped out the car.

Despite driving to the house frequently to pick-up Jessica, I am still blown away by the sheer beauty and size of the Mikaelson Mansion. The pure white paint set off by the gold features was exquisite. I reached for the golden knob and knocked gently. They are vampires, so I am positive someone heard me. The door opens revealing a young man around my age with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller than me but maybe only 5''11 at most. He was wearing a dark green v-neck and lightly fading blue jeans with sneakers. He smirked at me while eyeing me a bit. "Hello, how can I help you, Love?" English accent, rather good looking, and signature smirk: he must be a Mikaelson.

I rolled my eyes instinctively at the "love" comment and held out Jessica's purse. "Jessica forgot her purse. Can you give it to her or call her down?"

"Why should I when I barely even know the sod?" He huffed and leaned into the door.

I smiled sweetly at him and the yelled out "KLAUS!" The boy looked shocked and was suddenly pushed aside as the door was yanked open.

"Isabella." Klaus purred my name, and I glared at him. I ate when he acts too friendly. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Jessica forgot her purse." I tossed it to him, and he caught it with ease. He was about to ask why when I held up a hand. "Elena and her friends cornered us at school and tried to pick a fight. The witch used her power to give Jessica an aneurysm. They decided to play dirty, but I play filthy." I gave him a Cheshire grin to which he gave me a high-five. Despite not liking him, after hearing how much he had helped Jessica, I had grown to respect the Werepire. He was a pain in the ass, but he treated my best friend right, and that mattered to me.

"Wait, is this the hunter?" The boy asked as he peeped around Klaus' right shoulder.

Klaus stepped aside a bit, and the boy came forward again. "Isabella, this is my younger brother Kol. Kol meets the enchanting Isabella."

"I just go by Bella."

"Well, just Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kol gave a small bow, and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his antics. From the history I had gathered on the Mikaelsons, Kol was known for being in alliances with witches and for being rather unpredictable.

"Anyway," I said as I shifted my attention back to Klaus who was hiding a chuckle under his hand, "we won't be going to school again. Well, except to take the placement tests and graduation exam but once we pass those we can graduate early." Klaus looked relieved while Kol stood there inspecting his fingernails.

"Are you two prepared for these exams?" Klaus said with a slightly worried voice.

"More so than the average teen." I shrugged.

Suddenly there was a clearing of throats, and I noticed Elijah Mikaelson standing behind his brothers. "It is rude to leave a guest outside." He said sharply before pivoting on his heel and walking away. I chuckled as the brothers got stuck trying to race after Elijah.

"I'm sorry, I have to go anyway." I started down the steps when Klaus called after me.

"Going to hang out with the Gilbert Boy?" Klaus was taunting me, and I knew it.

I kept my shoulders back and kept an even pace as I quipped, "No, training." I paused and smiled at my car door enjoying the scene. Kol was apparently arguing to Klaus that I, a hunter, should not be free to leave while Klaus held back his biting comments. I was laughing when suddenly Kol was by my side with an evil grin.

"Unfortunately darling, you're hunter, and I cannot let you leave here. Well, not alive at least." If his words were meant to rattle me, all they did was fuel my now undulating rage.

Without hesitation, and to his eye-bulging surprise, I kicked him into a nearby tree as I grabbed my knife. I flipped it open and ran to him. Surprised by my speed, he did not have a chance to block the first slash to his cheek. Kol screamed out in agony but quickly turned to a fierce cry of rage. He reached out a grabbed my arms and grinned in victory until I slammed my head into his nose. He let out another grunt of pain as I ripped my arms free violently. I took a step back and was about to let out another flurry of attacks when Klaus interfered.

"Bella, stop please." He put his hand on my shoulder, and I continued to glare at Kol who was now smirking at me.

"You were right; she's not one to be tested," Kol said as he spat blood out and wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Tested?" I asked numbly.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if what my brother said was true. That you were becoming a cold one." Kol grinned sheepishly at me.

"So you were testing me? What am I to you? A test rat for your science experiments? I'm not, ok? Do you think the idea of knowing that I am becoming a monster makes me happy? DO YOU? I'm 18. I don't want to die yet." The angry tear slid down my face, and I scrambled away from the two. I jumped into my car and sped away as fast as possible. The long roads winding ahead of me until night finally fell.

I parked my car on the side of the road and took a deep breath. The sound of passing cars whizzing by and animals trapezing in the forest the only thing I could hear. I wanted to disappear. I wanted to forget the pain I was feeling. Whether people knew it or not, I am dying in these feelings. Anger, resentment, rage at my attacker, and most importantly the pain that I have barely begun my life and it's being ripped away. I let out a scream and grab my hair in frustration. I don't care who sees me. Just let me cry, let me feel this: let me feel anything.

 _This abyss of darkness surrounding me is only getting darker, and I'm screaming for someone to get me above the water._

 **Dearest Readers,**

 **I would like to take a moment to remind everyone, that if you are ever going through anything to please talk to someone. Anyone. Please. Also Know that you are loved. 3 3 3**

 **XoXo,**

 **AndroidScout21**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from author:**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter and sneak peak into a new characters mind. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **XoXo**

 **Family Secrets Chapter 7**

 _Isabella stood laughing as Charlie laid flat on his back staring up at the dark Arizona sky. Isabella and Charlie had started traveling and training after the Cullens had left. The pair had stumbled upon Alaric (Ric) Saltzman while in California, and the group had grown close over the past month. Charlie flipped back to his feet and threw a knife towards Ric. With ease, Ric caught the blade and smiled as he tossed it as hard as he could to Isabella. To Isabella, the knife was going in slow motion; she did a somersault and then caught the knife before landing softly on the grass. Both men stared in amazement at her, and she only shrugged her shoulders._

" _Bells, that was incredible." Ric jogged over to her, and she could see a hint of worry in his eyes._

" _Bells, have you been feeling ok?" Charlie took a tentative step toward her but kept his arms down at his sides._

" _I feel fine, honestly! Never better." Isabella smiled as she turned from the two and raced towards the truck. "Come on; I want to get to bed before dawn."_

 _The two men shared a worried look before jogging after the girl who blurred away from them but appeared unphased._

 **Kol's POV**

The week since being revived was flying by, and neither Klaus or Elijah were around to have fun. Both were too busy with work or side projects while Rebekah was off playing a high schooler. The only person who knew how to have any fun was the young Cold One, Jessica. She was always pranking Klaus and her laughter the only cheer I heard this past week. I had never seen my brother so taken or gentle with any creature but with Jessica; he was like a tamed house cat.

I sighed in frustration as I pulled another book from the alcoves of Klaus' library when I heard a car pulling up the driveway. I moved over to one of the front windows and peeked out to see a silver Volvo sitting outside. I could see Jessica in the passenger's seat talking fastly to what looked like a dark brown mop of hair. Suddenly, Jessica was racing out the door, and I caught a glimpse at the driver. She had dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes, her skin was ivory, and she had a heart shaped that was apparently holding in a chuckle. Jessica reaches inside, but I pay no notice as I watch the driver of the Volvo. She starts back down the driveway but stops and reverses before hopping out of the car. I see the red tint in her hair and the way her skin glimmers slightly against the sun. I have heard that glitter lotion and perfumes were "all the rage" as Rebekah eloquently put it. The girl is grabbing a purse and putting a few items in her pocket before turning to face the house. She marvels at the house for a moment before striding up the stairs. I hear her knock using the handle, and I wait for a moment before answering.

I open the door and realize the girl is rather tall: she is 5"7 to my 5"11. She narrows her eyes at me for a moment, and I take the quick second to look her up and down. Rebekah must scoff at this girl during school hours. She is wearing a black t-shirt that says "Misfits" in white, dark blue jeans the are so skinny they look like a second skin on her, and a pair of shoes Klaus called "converses" in purple and white. I smirked at her before speaking. "Hello, how can I help you love?" I leaned forward away from the doorframe and watched as she rolled her eyes for a moment. Curious.

"Jessica forgot her purse. Can you give it to her or call her down?" Her voice is firm but smooth and soft. She smell of pomegranates and honey, an odd combination but I liked the smell oddly.

"Why should I when I barely even know the sod?" I lean against the doorframe now and give a slight huff like I am annoyed.

The girl surprises me by giving me the sweetest, nay cutest toothy smile before screaming "KLAUS!" I am still trying come out of the daze rendered by her smile when Klaus pushes me away from the door and inside the foyer. I stumble slightly but I quickly right myself and stand behind Klaus.

I note surprise on Klaus' features before he purrs "Isabella, to what do I owe this pleasure."

Isabella, where had I heard that name recently. I am trying to recall but what Isabella says makes me remember. ""Jessica forgot her purse." She tossed the bag to Klaus, and he caught it with ease. She held up a hand as Klaus began to ask questions. "Elena and her friends cornered us at school and tried to pick a fight. The witch used her power to give Jessica an aneurysm. They tried to play dirty but I play filthy." She smiled evilly, and the memories flooded me.

Klaus cursing a group of hunters but marveling over a female who was fast, lethal, and sharp-tongued. Elijah and Klaus arguing over said Hunter: Isabella Marie Swan Salvatore. Klaus thought the girl was becoming a Cold One but Elijah thought the girl was only becoming a hybrid. Both ideas had merits but now that she was here, maybe we could but one theory to the test.

I feigned a gasp of surprise, "Wait, is this the hunter?" I peeped around Klaus' shoulder and took another look at the beautiful girl.

Klaus moves outside and gestures to the girl, "Isabella, this is my younger brother Kol. Kol, meet the enchanting Isabella."

"I just go by Bella." She sent me a nod and decided to play up my charm.

"Well, just Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." I give her a small bow and stifle a chuckle as she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Anyway, we won't be going to school again." She turned her attention onto Klaus, and I began plotting to test Klaus' theory.

I could scare her and cause her to use her abilities. I'll probably scare her when she tries to leave. False sense of security and what not. I realized I had zoned out and tried to tune into what the pair. Elijah appeared suddenly from his nap and cleared his throat to grab Bella and Klaus' attention. I noticed a hint of jealousy in my eldest brother's eyes as he saw how close the two were talking.

"It is rude to leave a guest outside." Elijah chastised before pivoting toward the kitchen and gliding away. I tried to race after him, but Klaus, and I became stuck inside the entrance door frame.

I heard Bella chuckle before starting down the steps. "I'm sorry, I have to go anyway."

"Going to hang out with the Gilbert Boy?" Klaus taunted.

The girl kept walking, and I couldn't help but notice the way her hair bounced and curled with every step. "No, training." I watched her walk to the car before turning to Klaus.

"We should test her," I whispered.

"Now? She is not one to be tested, Kol. " Klaus glared at me.

"In any normal circumstance, we would never let a hunter leave. At least not without serious injury."

"I do not wish to harm her," I say as she unlocks the door to the car, "Much."

I race forward and stop at her side. She doesn't jump, and her heartbeat does not increase. Bella simply raises an eyebrow at me. "Unfortunately darling, you're hunter, and I cannot let you leave here. Well, not alive anyway." I watch as her beautiful features darken before I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I land against the oak tree and smile. Yes, she is quite powerful indeed. _My huntress_. She races forward suddenly, and I feel the sting of a blade across my cheek and down my chest. She is quick like the Cold Ones too. I feign a scream of agony when I realize she had put vervain on the knives and grab her arms. My victory smile is cut short as she slams her face into my nose and I am impressed by the girl's tenacity. She wrenched her arms away from me and was about to attack again when Klaus interfered.

"Bella, stop please." Klaus pleaded, and I began to wipe the dried blood from my chest and nose.

"You were right; she's not to be tested." I spat the blood out of my mouth and turned toward the raven-haired beauty who looked confused.

"Tested?" She mumbles quietly.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if what my brother said was true. That you were becoming a cold one." I smile towards her sheepishly.

For a moment, Bella says nothing. She stands there mute and red-faced before she explodes in a fury of anger towards Klaus. "So you were testing me? What am I to you? A test rat for your science experiments? I'm not, ok? Do you think the idea of knowing that I am becoming a monster makes me happy? DO YOU? I'm 18. I don't want to die yet." I noticed the tear break down her face as she jumps into her car and speeds away from the house.

I stood there in shock as I watched the dust settle. I didn't fight back when Klaus punched me and called me an idiot for messing with Isabella. I felt her pain. I knew what she felt. When I became a vampire, I lost the ability to do magic, and I loathed it. I drowned my sorrows in blood and alcohol for years before I learned to accept what I am: a vampire.

 _I have to find her. I have to make this right._

Racing through the woods, I followed her scent as fast as I could until I came to the side of the highway. She was parked off to the side near the forest, and I could hear her agonizing cry. Bella was rocking back and forth as her hands gripped her hair fiercely. I approached her car and gently opened the door. She gave a strangled voice of alarm, but I quickly pulled her into a gentle hug. She doesn't respond at first but slowly her arms move down and around my waist. I pat and stroke her hair and let her cry as much as she needs. I didn't count the time; it could have been minutes or hours that we stayed like that. All I wanted was for her to be safe and away from the dark thoughts that I knew too well.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dearest Readers,_

 _Hey! So you will notice a subtle change in the Twilight Universe history but (hey) this is fanfiction and hopefully you enjoy the story. I had someone point out that I had posted the pairing for Bella. I didn't because I was constantly battling with who was more compatible. This is OFFICIALLY a Bella/Kol pairing. Also do not fret about Jeremy. We have future plans. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far!_

 _XoXo- AndroidScout._

 _Ps: I own nothing from Twilight or Vampire Diaries original writers._

 **Chapter 8**

 _The blade swiped across the girl's arm but rebounded and became embedded into a nearby wall. The dark-haired girl looked up in surprise and inspected her forearm, hoping to find any sign of bruising or injury. "How?" She asked shakily._

" _Bells, it's possible that when James bit you that Edward was unable to suck out all of the venoms." The girl blinked back tears as a dark hair man wrapped an arm around her protectively._

" _But how am I turning so slowly? How is this possible?" The girl whispered._

" _I don't know. It could be that your body has been fighting the cells this entire time and you will…" The man looked towards another man standing nearby with light brown hair._

" _Bella, no matter what is causing this, you are becoming a Cold One. Whether it takes three more weeks or six more months, you will be one." The light-haired man finished as tears streamed down his face._

" _Daddy?" The girl looked towards the dark haired man and let out a sob._

" _I'm so sorry Bells." The two tangled themselves into a deep hug, and the only sound heard was the sobs._

Alice pulled from her vision and sucked in an unsteady breath. The vase she was carrying had dropped and crashed on the floor. She twirled around and came face to face with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. From upstairs, Alice could hear Edward roar in agony.

"Jasper and Emmett, go grab Edward. Now." She said with a steely tone. No one questioned her although Rosalie gave sent her a glare of disapproval.

Esme fluttered into the room with Carlisle hot on her trail, "Alice, what has happened?"

"It's Bella." Alice gasped out frantically as Jasper and Emmett appeared with a restrained and distraught Edward.

"HOW ALICE?" Edward screeched as the brothers' tightened their hold when he lunged forward.

"I don't… I don't know." Alice stumbled as she sat down.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Bella is turning…" Alice started.

"INTO A MONSTER ALICE! SHE'S TERRIFIED!" Edward threw off Jasper but struggled to get away from Emmett's grasp.

"Edward, son, calm down. Tell me what has happened." Carlisle placed a gentle hand on Edward's shoulder.

"She's slowly turning into a vampire," Alice whispered. Everyone turned to stare at Alice in shock but Carlisle.

"Since when?" He asked as he pulled a pencil and pad from his back pocket.

"I'm not sure but probably since Edward sucked the venom from Jame's bite. Is it possible that Edward didn't get all the venom?" Jasper walked over to Alice and put his arm around her comfortingly.

"It is possible. What did you see in your vision?"

"I saw a sharp blade rebound off of Bella's rock hard skin," Edward growled.

"Interesting." Carlisle began to pace and then he stopped. "I will have to contact the Volturi about her."

"WHAT? WHY?!" Edward screamed.

"Because there has only been one other case of a slow vampirism Edward, and it did not end well."

"Who?" Esme asked.

"Didyme, sister of Aro. Aro didn't mean to turn her, and Marcus tried to suck the poison out. She slowly became a vampire, but she was stronger than anyone anticipated. As you know, with our lineage of vampires, newborns are the strongest because human blood still lingers in their tissues. Didyme had the strength of a newborn along with the ability to make others happy. Many fell in love with her, but Marcus and Didyme were mated from the beginning. She loved him more than anyone, possibly more than her family. When Aro and Caius became jealous and paranoid that she would overthrow them, it took nearly six newborns and four ancients with great powers to subdue and then kill her. Even then, she was turned to stone by Abraham an old vampire, and then smashed by Aro in front of Marcus." Carlisle's voice drifted softly over the group as everyone inhaled sharply over the pain Marcus must have felt.

"Oh, my." Esme's hand fluttered over her chest, and Rosalie gripped Emmett closer.

"Why would you tell them about Bella?" Edward demanded.

"I will only tell her that she has been turned and then we will move closer to her. She will need our guidance into this world." As Carlisle talked, Alice froze as another vision overcame her.

 _A crowd of men and women part as a group of men and women glide onto the dance floor. From the sidelines, Isabella stands in an emerald floor-length gown that had a top lace neck in ivory. Her long brown hair is pulled into a messy but elegant bun, and she wore a touch of makeup. A teen with dark brown hair and eyes in a Saint Laurent tuxedo smiled toward her and walked over. He gave her a small bow and she rolled her eyes at him._

" _Mia cara, sei bella." The boy's English accent was subtle._

" _I need a drink," Isabella said as she glided away from him._

 _The boy followed after her. "So, Isabella,"_

" _It's just Bella." She scowled at him as she picked up a glass of wine and thanked the attendant._

" _Ok, Just Bella, I hear you and my brother have come to an agreement." The boy stood beside her and gave her a smile._

" _For now." She looked up at him for a moment and gave him a quick wink._

" _Oh, secrets. Do tell, my Swan." The boy began to bounce around in joy, and she laughed softly into the back of her hand._

 _Another boy across the room watched with jealous eyes as the two laughed and talked together. His hazel eyes turned towards another brown haired girl who had walked into the large ballroom flanked on each side by two men. He turned his head back to Isabella just as she placed her hand into the other man's and swept onto the dance floor._

Alice broke away from the vision and instantly ran to Edward to hold him in place. "Don't Edward."

"She looked so beautiful, Alice." He choked out.

"I know. I know."

 **Isabella's Point of View**

Two weeks have gone since I last saw Jessica or the Vampy Boys as I call them. Jeremy insists I am avoiding talking to Kol about my panic attack and I know a part of me agrees with him. With Jessica, I know I would have to face all her questions, and I am not ready for that. So every day I studied and trained. On Monday, I took my placement and graduation exams in an empty classroom: the only other person being Jessica and Ric who administered the test. I was not shocked to find on Thursday that Jessica and I had passed with flying colors.

Sitting in the Salvatore library, I am rummaging through the archives on our family business. The Salvatores Wood Cutting plant was still alive, barely, in Petersburg, VA but they were struggling to maintain business. A side business created by Zack for arborists had flourished and was mounting a vast fortune. I would need to contact the managers and check in with them to see how the businesses were overall. Since I would soon be receiving my diploma, I had begun thinking about a career in business. Charlie thought I was nuts of course, but Damon has encouraged me to think about the companies the family owns.

I was writing down phone numbers when I heard the bell ring for the front door. I placed the pen down and flashed down the stairs. I walked the rest of the way to the front door. When I opened the door, no one was standing there, but a big white box and small white envelope were sitting on the porch. I picked them up and scanned the area for potential threats. Shrugging my shoulders, I made my way inside and into the living room. Opening the envelope first, I found a beautiful script in gold:

 _Please join the Mikaelson Family, This evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration._

I flipped the card over and found a similar elegant handwriting etched in black pen:

 _Ps: Save a dance for me Swan Princess, Love Kol._

I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly at his nickname. I looked down at the box and eyed it suspiciously. I hate surprises. Alice and Edward were always throwing surprises at me. The thought of the two former friends made my eyes slightly water. I slowly started to open the lid and move the parchment paper. I saw green. GREEN. I had enough of green in Forks. I picked the material up, and it unfolded into a beautiful silk emerald dress with an ivory lace high neck top. My mouth fell open in awe. Nothing Alice had dressed me in was as elegant as this.

My phone buzzed, and I picked it out of my pocket to look at the message.

 **Yo Bells r u goin 2 the vamp shindig? - Jeremy**

 **Yeah, just got my invite. Y? - Bella**

 **Elena and I will be there. See u soon. - Jeremy**

I placed my phone back into my pocket and stared once more at the beautiful dress Kol had sent me. I sighed heavily and took the dress upstairs. Lucky for me, Jessia liked to shop just as much as Alice did. I found a pair of ivory heels to pair with the dress after a few minutes of searching. I looked at the clock in my room and realized I had two hours to ready myself. I was way over my head. Times like this made me wish Alice was still around to help me create the perfect look. Instead, I opened up my laptop and searched the web for hairstyles I thought I could manage. I found an elegant messy bun I was confident in achieving, and I went to work on my hair and makeup.

An hour and a half later I am slipping on the dress and shoes. I make sure to place a small knife in my clutch and one strapped to my ankle before walking out of my room. Never hurt to be well prepared. I delicately got into my car and made my way to the Mikaelson Manor. I was nervous about how this evening may go but excitement still filtered through me.

I parked my car with the other cars and became awestruck at the beauty of the house yet again. The white and gold house screamed elegance and wealth that reminded me of Jay Gatsby's mansion from The Great Gatsby for some reason. Stepping through the entrance of the house, I noticed most of the town was dressed up or the event. Even my father and Sheriff Liz Forbes who were reclining at a table talking quietly together. I made my way to their table and politely waited until they were done laughing. My father turned his head, and his laughter stopped abruptly when he noticed me.

"Bella?" Charlie didn't sound sure if it was me.

"Hi, Dad." I smiled at him, and Liz gasped in surprise as turned her gaze to me.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Liz Forbes smiled as she pushed Charlie's shoulder. "Doesn't she Charlie?"

"Y-yes of course she does. Bella, you look beautiful." Charlie stuttered at first and then sent me a warm smile.I gave them each a hug and then made my way to the drink station across the room.

Making my way to the staircase, I notice the Mikaelson Brothers standing by the bar. Klaus was sipping a dark amber ale, Elijah was mumbling to him, and Kol was grabbing a glass of wine when they spotted me. Klaus smiled brightly and sent me a nod. Elijah, stoic as ever, tilted his head in acknowledgment before returning to his ramblings with Klaus. But Kol stopped. His eyes grew wide, and a smile stretched across his face as he looked at me across the floor. He slowly started to walk toward me.

"Mia cara, sei bella." Kol's voice sang out as he came to a stop in front of me.

I could feel myself beginning to blush, and I felt flustered as people began to whisper about us. "I-I need a drink." I stuttered out and walked swiftly to an attendant holding glasses of wine. I smiled at him and thanked him softly before grabbing a drink.

I felt Kol move beside me and I turned my head away from his direction to watch a woman on the staircase make an announcement.

"So, Isabella," his voice interrupted the older woman's speech.

"It's just Bella," I whispered sharply to him as I tried to pay attention.

"Ok, Just Bella," He accentuated my name sarcastically, "I hear you and my brother have come to an agreement." I turned my head to him and saw that he was smiling at me.

"For now." I gave him a smirk and Kol winked at me.

"Oh, secrets? Do tell, my swan." He laughed, and I chuckled along with him. Suddenly the ballroom doors opened, and Kol offered me his hand. "Would you care to dance?" His eyes twinkled in the glow of the lights, and I smiled at him.

"Sure." I set my glass down at the empty table beside me and took his proffered hand. We glided gently into the ballroom, but as we passed the entrance, I caught sight of Jeremy Gilbert. He looked at me with soulful eyes before turning his back to me and walking out the front door. Despite the moment of uncertain with Jeremy, I spent the evening dancing along with Kol. His smiles and laughter were infectious.

The clock struck 11 pm, and Kol took my hand as he leads me outside. We walked along the treeline of the Manor talking about our families and the way we grew up. We were at the edge, right next to the parking area, when I noticed them.

 _The Cullens._

My heart stopped, and my hand fell away from Kol's gentle embrace. I started stepping backward into the forest. When I heard Edward's voice, I ran as fast as I could away. My vampire speed is lifting me from the serenity of Kol's company stopping in front of Edward.

Edward reached out to touch me, and I heard Kol growl. I swiped Edward's hand away and narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?" I sneered at him.

He looked at Kol behind me suspiciously and then to me with concern. "I came back for you, Bella." He whispered, and I felt Kol flash beside me.

"Sorry mate, she's not interested." Kol glared at Edward with malice.

"She can speak for herself." I seethed before returning my attention to my former boyfriend. "He's right; I'm not interested Edward."

"Edward? What kind of vampire is named Edward?" Kol gasped with fake surprise.

"You told him about us?" Rosalie screeched at me coming forward from the shadows. I knew the rest of the Cullen's had to be lurking about. With Rosalie's impromptu appearance the rest emerged from around the cars.

"Hey, watch your tone." Kol placed a supportive hand on my lower back, and I willed myself not to lean into him.

"I didn't actually." I sighed as I watched Jasper finally look at my companion. "What are you all doing here?" I stressed as I looked around at the Cullen family.

"Bella, we know you are turning. You should come with us. We can show you a better way of life." Alice smiled as stepped forward extending her hand. "I have seen you with us before. The vision hasn't changed."

"I'm not going anywhere." My voice was dark and carried heavy emotions. I watched as Jasper buckled under the emotional tide I had unveiled to him. He sunk to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks and I offered him a silent apology. "You left for months and only returned once I had become this?" I gestured to myself.

"Bella, I love you." Edward looked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well I don't love you." I turned away and grabbed Kol's hand. Silence echoed around us as we raced away from the family I had once cared for. We came to a stop at the falls the town was named after. I let go of Kol's hand and sat upon the rocks as I stared at the starry night sky. Kol stayed with me and listened as I told him about the Cullens.

 **The Volturi**

"Ah, it seems our beloved Carlisle has created another child," Aro called out wistfully as he read the letter from his long ago companion. His long black cape billowed around him as he twirled around the chamber.

"Doesn't he have enough children." Caius sneered as he stared at Aro's childish behavior.

"Oh hush you old dolt. I think it is marvelous. From how Carlisle writes, his first child has found his mate. How lovely! Marcus, you remember what it was like finding your mate right." Aro's eyes sparkled with amusement as he turned to stare at Marcus.

"Enough games Aro. Shall we invite them to introduce their new child to us." Marcus' voice held no emotion as always.

"Of course!" Aro squealed as he signaled with two fingers for two robed figures to come forward. "You two will fetch the Cullen's forward and bring them here so that we may meet this new child." The figures bowed and turned towards the exit. "Jane and Alex, do enjoy your time in the states my dears." The figures scurried away as Aro's laughter filled the chamber once more.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dear Readers,**_

 _ **I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **XoXo- AndroidScout**_

 **Isabella's Point of View**

The pounding on my bedroom door awakened me. Last night had been the most magical night of my life until the Cullen's had interrupted. I groaned as I threw off the covers and hopped out of bed.

"Mhmm. Where do you think you are going, love." The deep voice I had grown used to surprised me, and I turned towards my bed. My covers started to move, and I saw the dark hair and brown eyes that belonged to one Kol Mikaelson. He threw off the last bit of blankets from his torso and I noticed he was not wearing a shirt. I blushed furiously and turned around. I looked down at myself and let out a breath of relief as I realized I was in a dark blue 'Chief of Police' t-shirt and gym shorts.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Kol?" I stammered. I heard movement and soft footsteps a few steps from me.

"What? You don't remember." I felt his breath on my neck, and I shivered slightly. "We talked all night long, and then you fell asleep." I turned around, and he gave me an impish grin.

"Seriously? Then why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked, refusing to look down at his muscled frame.

"I never sleep with clothes on but I made a slight adjustment after you freaked out last night." He walked away from me and grabbed his dress shirt.

"Oh." I softly whisper as a memory of me pulling him back into bed and pleading for him to stay hits me. "Sorry about that. I completely forgot." I ruffled my hair and heard the door began to bang again.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SALVATORE, I AM ABOUT 5 SECONDS FROM BU…" Charlie's voice rang through my room, and I quickly cracked opened the door.

"Sorry Dad. I had a bit of a scare this morning." I smiled through the tiny opening. I made sure to brace the door with my foot so he wouldn't barge in and accidentally see Kol.

"Oh. That's alright. Did you fall again?" Charlie laughed, and I scoffed at him. "Ok, Ok. The group is meeting downstairs. Hurry up and get dressed." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and I watched as he walked down the hallway before shutting the door.

"A little pow wow going down huh?" Kol asked as I turned around. His shirt was half buttoned and he had a grin plastered on his face.

"Appears that way." I looked at him again and smiled. "Thank you for staying."

He came forward then and wrapped me in a hug. "I'll be here for you, my swan princess, any time you need me." He kissed my brow and electricity coursed through me. I grabbed his hand that lay on the side of my face and looked up into his amber eye; the moment not lost on me that I was dangerously close to kissing him. He smiled at me and leaned forward just as I heard Damon yell.

"Bella, we aren't waiting all day for you slow poke. Come on!"

I growled softly before stepping away from Kol and giving him a bright smile. "I'll see you around." He nodded and then I watched him jump out my bedroom window. Within seconds he was inside the woods, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I dressed quickly into a pair of dark red skinny jeans, a black crop top that read "Bite me," and threw my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my black converses and heading downstairs.

"Hey, sorry I am late," I grumbled quietly as I plopped onto the couch and started putting on my shoes.

"She tried to kill me less than forty-eight hours ago!" I hear Elena in the foyer, and I roll my eyes. Always with the dramatics that one.

"Can we just move past that, Elena." Damon's voice moves closer to the living room, and I scurry to the hallway connecting to the kitchen so they cannot see me, but I can see them. I bent down and tied my shoes as I listened.

"So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings, and this is how you lash out at me?" She places her hands on her hips.

Damon rolls his eyes at her and then pours himself a drink. "Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you."

An awkward silence pass over them as he takes a drink from his glass and I decide to straighten up and walk out.

"Hey, sorry I'm late for the powwow. Where is everybody else?" I come to a stop by Damon and Elena's eyes narrow at me.

"You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them." She says pointedly towards me.

"Who is Esther?" I ask.

"Mama Mikaelson, surprised you didn't know that already," Damon smirks at me. "Elena, why should we worry? Klaus will finally be dead. We win!" He looked towards me for a moment. "Why do you look like someone just shot a panda?"

I snorted softly before answering him. "To kill Klaus, she has to kill all of them, including Kol."

"Am I supposed to care about Kol?" Damon said with a roguish smile. I knew he was teasing me, but I see Elena puff up with indignation.

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah." She sneered the blonde original's name. Oh, interesting. I didn't realize Elena had a crush on Damon. Wait, she's dating Stefan. I shrugged my shoulders: None of my business anyway.

"Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win." Damon piqued.

The two started arguing more about Rebekah, and I heard Elijah's name tossed in a few times. I quickly grow bored and make my way into the kitchen. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and eat slowly. My thoughts are drifting to the previous evening and to Elena's revelation. If what Elena says is true, then Kol is in danger. I finish my breakfast, clean out the bowl, and then make my way back up to my room. I flip open the large crate at the end of my bed and begin sorting out weapons I will need.

From Kol's description, his mother was a powerful witch. I would need ingenuity and my ani-magic amulet to ward her off. I lifted up the furred sack from the bottom of the crate and pull out the charm. Designed in the early 14th century by Irish clerks, the amulet consists of intricate knots made of silver, which was hard to find and maneuver at the time, and an amethyst in the middle between two clear crystals. They had created the necklace to ward off the magic of witches and found help in its creation with nearby travelers and gypsies. I placed the necklace around my neck and grabbed the herbs used to knock out witches along with a few grenades laced with the herbs. I clipped a knife inside the back of my pants and one to my right-hand side. I felt comfortable with the weapon choices and slowly made my way downstairs with a small knapsack hoisted on my back filled with the herbs, grenades, and two water bottles.

I heard Damon and noticed he was on the phone. He mouthed 'Alaric' and rolled his eyes. I gave him a smile and a wave as I set off. I reached the Mikaelson mansion a few minutes later. Climbing atop a large maple tree inside the woods nearby, I listened to the family as they teased Rebekah for coming home late. An hour passes, and I watch Rebekah leave with Elijah. Once the door shuts, Jessica's face appeared in one of the downstairs windows a few minutes later, and I watched as she searched the terrain. She was probably trying to find me as my smell was wafting towards the house. I heard her excuse herself and walk outside. After a few moments of searching, her eyes stopped on the trees near me, and she flashed over.

"I know you are here Bella; I can smell you." She whispered softly, and I rustled the leaves on my tree so that the leaves piled onto her head. "Oh come on! I just took a shower!" She growled, and I laughed harder. I jumped down from my seat in the tree and landed quietly beside her. She hears me and immediately pulls me into a hug. "Where have you been! I barely had a chance to talk to you at the ball. You spent quite a lot of time canoodling with Kol." She teased, and I smiled at her.

"We had a lovely time." I knew I was blushing, but then I remembered why I was there and quickly snapped into attention. "Jessica, what do you know about Esther?"

"Esther? Oh her and the eldest, Finn, are always by themselves in her room talking. I barely see her outside of her few times she has it's been with Finn." Jessica frowns.

"Elena Gilbert came by today and told Damon that Esther is trying to kill her family. We can't let that happen." I take Jessica's hand and drag her deeper into the woods so that we are not spotted.

"Today we will watch her. I have a feeling she strikes today." I say vehemently.

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" Jessica asks as she runs a hand their her dirty blonde hair.

"Keep the other's distracted. Take them out or something."

"Oh, Rebekah and Elijah already left." Jessica frowned.

"I know, but that's ok. Just keep Kol and Klaus distracted." I place a comforting hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"You got it Chief." She smiles and flashes away from me.

I head back to the tree I was in and soon the three leave in one of the cars. About 45 minutes later, I watch as Finn, I recognize him from last night, and an older woman emerge. The older woman was the same who was making the speech last night. Two plus two equals Esther Mikaelson. I hoped from my position and watched as they slowly walk towards the woods just to my left. I follow them quietly until we come to an old run down white mansion. The door is swinging open, and I can see the house is in a terrible shape on the inside as well. The two enter and where I once heard the floorboards creaking and groaning: I hear silence. I waited just inside the treeline for what was twenty minutes before I notice two figures approaching the house.

Bonnie Bennett and an older woman were walking forward to the house. The doors opened, and Esther and Finn walked down the steps.

"Who's the creepy, lucky guy?" The older woman asked in a hushed tone.

"Esther's son, Finn, he's a vampire so…" Bonnie trails off as she points to her ear.

"Wonder what your Grams thinks about the part we're playing in all of this balance of nature stuff." The older woman looks uncertain, the closer she steps towards the house.

"She's probably on the other side, screaming about getting involved with vampire business." Bonnie chuckled.

Esther strode forward as the Bonnie and the older woman drew closer to the large house. "Bennett witches!" I rolled my eyes and pulled out two grenades. Should have known the older woman was a witch if she was with Bonnie and Esther. "Thank you for coming! I can think of no better allies than the woman who sent Mikael into his long sleep and the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely."

I looked closer at the woman by Bonnie, and I realized that this was her mother, Abby. I remember training with Dad and him telling me about Abby Bennett. She cast a powerful spell to entomb a vampire in the mid 90's. Charlie spoke so fondly of her that I once suspected the pair had been intimate. Shaking my head, I focused once more on Esther and her conversation with the Bennett's.

"You are the descendants of the witch yana. She was a great mentor of mine, and I think it is only fitting that I draw from her bloodline." Esther clasped Bonnie's hands as the girl narrowed her eyes.

"So you are channeling our ancestors?" Bonnie asked as if the idea was to far fetched.

"I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require you, mother and daughter. The bloodline made manifest. Tonight, my sisters, we shall bring peace to the spirits of nature that we serve and for that I thank you." Esther turned from the pair who sent each other wavering looks of support.

The problem with Servant of Nature Witches like the Bennett's and Esther was they thought in black and white. While this breed of witches was incredibly powerful and did not need to sell their souls to achieve said power, they often were blinded by a sense of righteousness. The best way to stop a Servant of Nature Witch from causing harm is to intervene and disable their powers, even if temporarily. I watched as the four began to set up for their spell casting. If I timed this perfectly, I would be able to knock out the witches and take care of Finn. I might need back. I sighed softly and pulled out my cell phone.

Klaus, Esther is casting a spell to destroy you. She's at a white abandoned mansion in the middle of the woods setting up the spell with the Bennett witches. I sent the message and turned off my cell phone.

I looked back to the house and watched as Finn started lighting torches around a pentagram. Esther was explaining to Bonnie that flames represent each of her five children and that she was reversing the spell that made them immortal. Apparently, Finn was sacrificing himself, all for the 'greater good' of course.

Suddenly Finn falls to the ground, pale gray and Esther comes forward quickly realizing that something was wrong. One of her children must have died. My heart stopped for a moment. Kol. I forced myself not to react and continued to watch even as my heart wanted to break. Minutes pass, and I hear Finn gasp for air and is color return. _Huh? Oh, someone must have made Klaus mad and got daggered._ I wanted to laugh if the possibility of his death was so present. The witches continue to prepare for their spell when I hear the sound of a car and then it's doors being shut.

Finn moves to the center of the pentagram, "They're coming, Mother!" His voice is edged with urgency.

"No, it is too soon, the moon is not high enough! GO! Quickly!" Esther points at the Bennett's, and they scurry into the house. I see Kol, Elijah and Klaus walk up and smile. It seems Klaus got my message. They can handle Mama Bear while I take out the other witches. I run softly through the woods until I am right behind the house. Sneaking forward, I see broken windows along the top and bottom floor. I still have one of the grenades in my hand, and I unhook it and toss it on the upstairs level. I grab another from my bag, unhook it, and throw it downstairs. I watch as the house's windows pillow with smoke.

In the front yard, I hear as Esther screams "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

I smile and rush towards the front of the house in time to see the pentagram torches flare up. Finn grabs Esther in desperation and Kol, Klaus, and Elijah takes a few steps back from the flames. Inside the pentagram, Esther cries out and a giant flash appears. The torches die out, and we all stand in shock. Esther and Finn are gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year! I have been extremely busy but I hope you enjoy this small chapter!**

 **-AndroidScout**

Chapter 10

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" Damon's voice echoed through the rooms of Alaric's tiny apartment. We waited at the threshold until Alaric stumbled from the far room wearing dark green sleeping pants and a gray t-shirt.

"Morning Sunshine," I say sweetly as I strolled in and headed to the kitchen.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Alaric grumbles as he moves closer to us.

"We are here to keep you company!" Damon says excitedly as he hefts the bag over his shoulder and places it at Alaric's feet.

"What's this?" Alaric says intrigued as he starts to open the bag.

"Call it a gift." Damon shrugged and I handed him a cup of coffee. I watched as Alaric face lit up with excitement as he looked at the sign from the Wickery Bridge.

"What are we going to do with it?" Alaric asked excitedly.

"Keep your mind off of killing council members with killing original vampires." I joked as I set out the eggs and started scrambling them.

"Bella, what about Kol?" I heard him ask and I sighed.

"You guys are only after Klaus. I see no reason to drag Kol into it." I reasoned.

"But he's just as dangerous." I noticed the deadly flash in Alaric's eyes and realized his personality had switched over.

"Yes, he is Alaric. In case you have forgotten, so am I." I glowered at him before turning around and focusing on the breakfast meal I had planned on making.

"Best not to anger her, Anti-Ric." Damon joked. "Now go get dressed and I'll set up the saw and table." I heard Damon clap his hands together excitedly and Alaric sigh.

Two hours later, Stefan had joined us and we had all ate. Despite a small hiccup when Elena had arrived, we had managed to create a decent amount of stakes. I had just finished my last stake when Stefan picks it up and begins to inspect it.

"This needs to have a sharper point." He says as he presses his finger to the point. Damon struts forward and I resist the urge to roll my eyes when he is handed the stake.

"I got it," Damon says as he takes out his knife.

"We finally have our own stakes to kill an Original. I'm not gonna miss because you can't whittle." Stefan huffed at me.

"Damn, chill out Buffy." I snarled as I got up from my chair. "Stop micromanaging."

Damon stifles a laugh while Stefan sends me a frown. I stick my tongue out at him childishly and grab a bottle of water as Alaric gets up from his chair. He picks up his jacket and keys before turning to the brothers.

"Looks like you guys have got this under control. I'm going to call the Sheriff." Alaric says.

"No, you're not," I say firmly as stare at his back. He turns around and gives me a pleading look.

"I want to turn myself in."

"And I want the Cubs to win the World Series again but that's not happening anytime soon." I snorted.

"I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility of the people I have killed." Alaric shouts as he twists his ring off his finger and flings it onto the table.

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just saying." Damon says as he walks forward.

"You of all people cannot psychoanalyze me! I killed Caroline's father and nearly killed Meredith!" Alaric shouted.

"Look, you're not turning yourself in," I say firmly.

"Also we have Originals to kill," Stefan grunted as he flopped back onto the couch and started to whittle.

"His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain." Damon shrugged.

I reached down and picked up Rick's ring. I walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder while extending the ring to him. "Put it on," I say softly.

"This ring is the reason I killed people." He tentatively let a hand float to the ring.

"It's also the reason you're alive." I smiled to him.

"Come on Rick, we are going vampire hunting." Stefan jumped up excitedly.

"So wear it." Damon finished as he threw on his jacket and walked out the door.

Alaric grunted but took the ring from my hand. I smiled while watching him walk out the front door.

We walked around town before slipping into the forest and meeting with the rest of the "Scooby Gang" as Damon calls them. I struggled not to laugh at the sight of Elena trying to shoot a crossbow. Jeremy had shown much improvement with me and Charlie so we spared for a few minutes. As the afternoon started to disappear from us, Elena and her friends begged for relief to grab dinner and hot showers to soothe their now sore muscles. Stefan finally relented at a quarter to 4 and I was left alone with Damon in the forest.

We were picking up the mess and making jokes when I heard the footsteps of 4 individuals approaching us from the north at vampiric speed. Damon heard them too and we instantly flanked each other while grabbing weapons. I had a large hunting knife and a freshly sharpened stake that had been soaking in vervain. Damon grabbed the crossbow with vervain and wood-tipped arrows. We waited patiently until the marbled bodies stopped in front of us.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett stood in front of us. Jaspers' eyes grew wide as he took in our defensive positions.

"Bella." Edward gasped out my name as if he was astonished to see me.

"Eddie." I nod my head and see Damon is trying hard not to buckle with laughter.

"Wait? Are these the Cullens'?" Damon lets out despite his giggle fit.

"Seriously Bella? Do you even know how to keep a secret?" Alice throws her hands up in the air exasperated and I glare at her.

Before I can say anything, Damon smiles softly to the seer. "First of all squirt, Bella mentioned you because we share the same condition. Blood. My other habits are probably a bit much for such uncouth children." I smack him on the back of the head but smile softly.

"You don't look like a vampire," Emmett says as he folds his arms across his chest.

"That's because I am a traditional vampire and you are just a Cold one." Damon smirks and Jasper stares intently at him.

"Who are you to my Bella?" Edward dares.

"First of all: I belong to myself and no one else so you can drop that chauvinistic possessive shit right now. Secondly, this is my great uncle Damon Salvatore." I say proudly and he gives a quick bow.

"Damon Salvatore? Did you serve in the Civil War?" Jasper stepped forward tentatively.

"I thought I recognized you, Major Whitlock. Surprised to see you as a Cold One for sure." Damon smiled and the two shook hands.

"Jazz?" Alice came forward.

"Oh, Damon, this here is my wife Alice. Alice, this is Captain Damon Salvatore. We were both up for promotion but I ended up as Major because someone decided to go AWOL." Jasper sent Damon a withering look which Damon shrugged his shoulders too.

"You would have gone AWOL to for the woman of your dreams too." Damon smiled at the pair.

"Bella, you really do need to come with us." Edward pushes past Jasper and Alice. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" I seethe. Edward tries to move towards me but I flash away a few feet behind Damon.

"Bella, please. We can teach you to be a good, decent vampire." Edward urged.

"Drop the Holier than thou attitude, Eddie. I know what I am and what I am becoming. I am doing fine without you." I say confidently as I put the stake in my back pocket. I keep my knife out and softly caress the blade with one finger.

"Bella, please." Emmett joins in and I feel the loose control on my anger slip away.

"I will say this one final time: stay the hell away from me Edward. You and your family are not welcome in my life." I pivot and march away from the group despite Edward's pleas of forgiveness. I can faintly hear Damon threatening them to stay away.

As I walk away, I notice to figures clad in black robes standing at the edge of the forest. I can see the ruby red eyes and I know they are Cold Ones who drink human blood. I stop and wait patiently as the pair approach me. The two are clearly siblings, probably twins, with dark brown hair and similar facial features although one is clearly a female and the other is male. They stop a few feet from me and nod. I narrow my eyes but no to them as well.

"Can I help you two with something?" I ask, keeping my voice low so as not to alert the Cullens.

"We were not aware of any other Cold Ones in this area. We are searching for a clan of vampires: the Cullens. Perchance you know them?" The boy's voice was soft as almost feminine. Almost as if he was transformed when he was midway through puberty.

"Yes, I know of them." I keep my demeanor neutral but something feels off to me.

"Ah, wonderful!" The girl claps her hands excitedly before rushing up to me. He is extremely short and her features are childlike. She looks up at me and smiles. "You must be Isabella!"

"How do you know my name?" I ask as I stare down at her.

"We were sent to fetch you and the Cullen's. Come with us." The female vampire clasps my hand and she tries to move me. I stand still and look closer at the two.

"You will come with us or we will make you." The boy threatens.

I stare him and let out softly, "Bite me." right before I send a kick to the female. She soars through the air and passes through a tree. She lands harshly on her side and the boy glares at me. I can see black smoke coming from around him and it stretches towards me. Just as it reaches me, I see him smile but nothing happens to me. The smoke does not affect me and I can see his smile falter.

"Neat magic trick, wanna see mine?" I laugh viciously before charging him. My speed catches him off guard but he is older and can counter some of my attacks. I take out my hidden vervain-dipped blade and slashes across his face. The marbled skin breaks away and starts to react to the vervain. He lets out an torturous scream just as the girl reaches us.

She snarls at me and whispers one word: "Pain."

"Like, pain as in I'm about to give you a whopping load of it or pain as in painstakingly?" I say as I lift up the stake I had in my back pocket. She glares harder at me and I roll my eyes. "Fight demon child!" I yell as I send her a flurry of punches none of which she dodges.

"ENOUGH!" The voice booms and I stop to see Kol looking at the scene.

The boy and girl look at each other terrified as Kol rushes forward. He grips the boy and hefts him above the ground by the neck. When the girl begins to object, I quickly grab her arms and pin them behind her head and force her to lower onto her knees. I look up at Kol and he smiles at me approvingly.

"What do you want with my princess?" Kol demands as he tightens his grip around the boy's neck.

"She...is to..be taken...to the...Volturi…" The boy rasps out.

"Why?" Kol snarls again and I can see the boy's skin cracking under the pressure.

"Don't say anything!" The girl screamed as I sent her a kidney shot.

Kol smirked and then looked at the boy. "Secrets? Oh, do share." I watched his eyes dilate and then the boy's face went neutral.

"Aro wants the girl and the Cullen's to appear before him. It will be a tribunal and we will kill the Cullen's except for those who show promise like the Mind-Reader and the Seer." His voice helps no emotion and the girl looked perplexed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She demanded.

Kol turned to her with an evil glint in his eyes. "He same thing, I plan to do to you." Before she could respond, Kol took his arm back and in a single fast motion, decapitated the boy. The girl watched in horror as her friend and possibly brother's head rolled towards her. Her mouth opened and a single high piercing noise was let out. Kol put his hands on the side of her face and knelt down to her. "Hush now dear, shhh. I'll be quick about it."

He raised his arm and she whispered "Pain". I saw his legs buckle, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and tremors force their way through him. So this is what she tried to do to me earlier but was unsuccessful. I moved in front of Kol and blocked her vision to him. Immediately, Kol stopped spasming and his breathing evened out.

"Well, that is a neat trick," I say as I move closer to her. "But I can't let you use on him again." She closes her eyes and I quickly take my hand back and slice through the rock like skin.

Kol is still gathering his strength so I sit by him and lightly play with the locks of his hair. A few minutes pass until he opens his eyes and we look at each other.

"My savior." Kol jokes as he looks up at me.

"That's my last name sugar." I smile.

The air feels like electricity is sparking around us as we help each other stand up. His arm is still around my waist and the heat of his touch is like fire. I stare up at him for a moment, uncertainty washing over me and fear of rejection slammed into me. What was I doing? I shook my head softly and smiled before trying to turn away. Kol grabbed my arm and I looked up at him just as his lips descended onto mine.

I pull away first and blush brightly as my thoughts become jumbled. He kisses my forehead lightly and I stare up at him again. "Come on Princess, we need to start building a fire." Kol says as he gives me one last peck and steps away.

It doesn't take us long to create a fire and throw the two Volturi Vampires into the flames. Their bodies igniting quickly and the stench of burning hair becomes present.

"Would you like something to eat, Bella?" Kol asks as the last embers die out.

"Sure, where to?" I asks as we both turn from the flames. Kol instantly catches my hand and our fingers become entwined.

"We could dine out at the grill or my home? I know my siblings are dying to meet you." Kol grins at me and I can feel my face turning cherry red.

"Let's go to your house. I'd very much like to see Jessica."

"As my princess wishes." Kol grins. "Would you like to race?"

"Really? How mature!" I laugh. I send him a wink before dashing off at full speed to the Mikaelson's mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

Family Secrets Chapter 11

 **Charlie's POV**

I gazed out into the Mystic Falls forest to where my daughter, Isabella, looked into a giant fire. She looked feral as she ran her hand through her long mahogany locks and smiled sinisterly at the boy beside her. Kol Mikaelson, an original vampire and one of the most unpredictable creatures on the planet, stared down at Isabella with admiration. I shook my head and walked back to the police cruiser. I had witnessed everything, her argument with the Cullens and the Volturi Cold Ones. She didn't bow to their pleas, and she was lethal when she needed to be. Isabella was growing up, but I didn't need to see her romance bloom with Kol.

Chuckling softly, I climbed inside the cruiser and started the engine. I pulled away from the side of the street and started down the winding highway back into the town of Mystic Falls. Liz had called earlier and asked that I meet her at the grill, so I decide to head that way. Pulling into the grills parking lot, I notice Stefan and Elena talking outside the door. They had their backs to the parking lot and were in a heated discussion. Elena was throwing her hands up in exasperation. I got out of the car and made my way over. I was trying to ignore their conversation as much as possible but the closer I get to the door, the louder I could hear the pair.

"...that was the plan before Damon's life was hanging in the balance." Elena stomped her foot.

Stefan looked up at his phone and sent her a scathing glare. "Look, Elena, I understand that you're concerned about my brother's life, but if he even knew, for one second, that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people he would lose his mind."

"Yeah, and if the roles were reversed, he would stop everything to save you." Elena poked at his chest harshly with her index finger.

"I know what my brother would want." Stefan straightens out his shirt and looks back to the door of the Grill.

"What he would want and what we should do are two different things." She folded her arms across her chest like a petulant child.

"You gonna help me with this or not?" Stefan sighs but Elena just sends him a hateful gaze. "Okay, I'll figure it out myself." Stefan shrugs and glides into the bar.

Elena scoffed after Stefan but quickly turned around. She stopped abruptly as she spots me and immediately smiled.

"Hey, Charlie." Elena tried to sound happy.

"Elena." I tipped my hat to her and then strode into the bar. Inside, I scanned the bar for Liz. Noticing she was not there yet, I quickly walked over to the bar and sat down next to Stefan.

"Hey, Charlie," Stefan grunted as he spotted me.

"Stefan." I looked down and noticed Stefan holding a glass of amber liquid. "You're not one to generally day drink."

"Yeah, well Damon always said to live a bit more." Stefan took a sip for the glasses.

"Speaking of Damon, where is he? Isn't this is the home away from home?" I nodded to Matt Donovan as he passed by; he was a good kid, and I had grown to like the teen.

"The Mikaelson's have him," Stefan whispered softly.

"What do they want with him?" I asked as the bartender slid a beer down the bar to me. Thankfully, I had become a regular, and they knew what I liked without me asking for it.

"Something to do with Rebekah and Sage." Stefan pointed discreetly to a table across the room where a striking redhead with vibrant green eyes was chatting amiably to Finn Mikaelson.

"I guess that is Sage," I whispered, and Stefan nodded. I watched the pair for a moment. The two looked obviously enamored with each other as they held hands and sent each other kisses on the cheek.

Sage whispered to Finn softly, and he shook his head. She grabbed the salt from the table and poured it onto Finn's wrist. Sage licked the salt off her wrist and grabbed the glasses of tequila in a swift motion. She held out her wrist as she gulped the alcohol down and waited patiently for Finn to swallow his shot. I could barely hear what they were saying through the noise of the bar.

"Happy now?" Finn's voice asked as Sage hands him a lime. He sucks on it for a moment and then pulls away with a look of wonder. "I'm truly awed by the evolution of mankind." Sage laughs heartily and smacks him on the chest as a well-groomed man wearing a crisp suit walks up.

"Hey, Troy." Sage smiles towards the man.

"Hey, Sage." The man smiles fondly at Sage and Finn narrows his eyes. Troy nods at the pair and leaves as quickly as he appeared.

"You know him?" Finn says as he leans away.

"I turned him." Sage lets her eyes wander back to the retreating figure.

"You turned him? Why?" Finn scoffs and lets his arm fall away from behind Sage's head.

She sends him a reproachful look. "Because I am in enemy territory. When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little backup. You can't trust anyone here." Matt walks by with carrying a tub of dishes, and Sage grabs his wrist gently. "Two more tequilas?"

"Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know," Matt says and heads back to the bar. I catch a bit of movement in the corner of my eye and notice Stefan pushing a tiny bottle of clear liquid with purple bits towards the end of the bar. Matt picks it up with a coffee cup and calmly continues walking to the back.

I take a quick look back to the couple and can see they are in the middle of an argument. Stefan leans down at him and whispers "Get ready to fight and follow me" as Matt passes by with two shots. I raised an eyebrow but followed Stefan out the door and into the alcove.

As we get to the door, I hear the pairs glasses clink before they start to sputter and choke. The door closed as I noticed the redhead send us a scathing look as Finn Mikaelson gasps out the word "Vervain."

Stefan and I quickly make our way into a tight alley space beside the bar. I pull out my stake and favorite dagger made of silver that I keep steeped in a wet cloth pouch with essences vervain and wolfsbane. As the pair walk out the bar, we can see their backs. Stefan tries to use the advantage and rushes towards Finn. The redhead is quicker and tosses Stefan to the ground. She looks up at me, and I give her a half-hearted smile.

She runs towards me. I wait for a second and just as I see the faintest color of red appear before me; I run my knife across the air. Uncertain if I made contact, I quickly duck away towards a trash can. When I turn to face the three again, I can see the redhead holding her cheek in pain. Finn looks up and away from hitting Stefan when the redhead screams. He looks to me and growls. I send him a smirk, and he makes a quick dash for me.

Just as Finn is about to reach me, I hear a door open from the side of the bar. An arrow flies past my arm and strikes Finn in the stomach. Matt Donovan runs forward with a peculiar looking white stake and buries it into Finn's chest. Finn stumbles back for a second and makes eye contact with the redhead.

"NO!" She screams and runs towards Finn's side. I turn to look at Matt but see him and Elena retreating to the side door. I look back towards Finn and the woman. She is crying and gently stroking his paling face. Stefan claps me on the shoulder, and I start to turn away. I hear her cry louder as I reach the door Elena and Matt had gone through; I look back one last time to see Finn catching fire and the woman crying hysterically near him.

 **Bella's Point of View**

"Do you smell it?" Kol's velvet voice drifted over me, and I resisted the urge to turn my face towards him. I had my eyes close in the middle of a dance club. Kol's arm was around my waist, and we were dancing to a soft melody.

"The smell of sunshine, rainbows, and fairy dust?" I quip.

"Yes, smartass. That, and the blood?" Kol's voice was a whisper, and I opened my eyes to him.

"All the time, but I resist the pull," I say as I stare into his chestnut eyes.

"Even now?" Kol asked as he swept his hand over the dance floor. I turned and stared out at the carnage. Blood coated the ground with a spattering along the walls. A pile of dead humans laid at the base of the staircase. I turned back to meet his eyes and saw the blood dripping from his mouth and the chestnut eyes I adored turned black.

"Hey, Bella!" Caroline's voice awoke me, and I stared at her in bewilderment.

I grumbled as I realized I had fallen asleep in the living room after coming home earlier.

"Hey, Care. What's up?" I asked as I got up from the couch.

"TONS! Oh my gosh! How can you sleep right now!" Caroline asked as she gave me a warm hug.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, so like Alaric's Jekyll side keeps emerging and that's worrisome. But more importantly, everyone has been trying to kill Klaus today without you! None of us knew where you went after we trained." Caroline spoke as she followed me upstairs and into my room.

"I was with Kol up until three, and then I came home. Guess I must have fallen asleep when I got home." I said as I looked through my dresser drawer for a new shirt to wear. I found a black v-neck and threw off the wrinkled shirt from before.

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed, and I looked at her.

"What? You're the one who followed me in here."

"Just get dressed quickly!" Caroline stamped her foot and turned around. I rolled my eyes and quickly threw on the shirt.

"Ok, Care. You can turn around now." I reached for my brush and started to detangle the knots in my hair.

"So, you were with Kol all afternoon? What did you two do?" Caroline plopped onto my bed and stared at me through the mirror.

"We went bowling, ate lunch over in Richmond, and went hunting." I shrugged before turning to face her.

"Hunting?" Caroline looked surprised as if the idea was foreign to her.

"Yep." I popped the "P" and then turned to stare at her.

"Why do you need to hunt?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at me.

We heard the front door open and voiced coming up from downstairs.

"Oh dear, I suppose we will leave that in the discuss later section. Come on." I say as I race down the stairs at vamp speed. I can hear the voices coming from the library and quickly turn into the room.

Stefan and Elena are talking quietly by one of the bookcases. Caroline was a split second behind me. Elena looked towards us startled but smiled at Caroline.

"Hey, how's Alaric?" She asked Caroline.

"He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs, and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?"

My heart stopped cold, and I looked towards the two. "We were going after Klaus, not Finn." I seethe.

"Bella, you have to understand. We had an opportunity, and we took it." Stefan reached for me, and I smacked his hand away.

"What did you mean when you asked if Klaus was dead because you were after Finn." The anger I felt was unbridled at this point. I felt my eyes darken to the black orbs and I could feel my body preparing for a fight.

"Bella, if we were successful tonight then Kol is dead too." Elena stubbornly jutted out her chin.

Red. Everything was red. I saw Kol's sweet face whiter away, and an inhuman scream ripped out of me. I could hear Stefan begging me to be calm and to reign in my control. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and I quickly threw the hand and person attached to it across the room. I stalked forward intent on decimating the girl who was callously ok with taking away My Kol's life. A red image of Stefan interrupted me and threw me backward. I landed in the hall outside the room. I let out a loud snarl and raced forward until I collided into him. With each punch I landed on Stefan, I could hear Elena and Caroline screaming for me to stop. I had my fist in the air, ready to deliver another blow to Stefan's now disfigured face when Elena's phone rang. She was about to answer when I raced over and wrenched it from her hands.

I responded to the phone quickly with a harsh "WHAT?"

"Uh, is Elena there." Bonnie Bennett's voice echoed through the speaker.

"She's a bit busy. Can I take a message?" I say in my innocent-as-can-be voice.

"Bella, Klaus has Damon." Bonnie's words fueled my anger and delight.

"So Klaus isn't dead?" I ask as I stare at Elena. Her sad face giving me a perfect feeling of satisfaction.

"No. He forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He's still alive." Bonnie's voice sounded as if she was on the edge of tears.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I know that must have been difficult and he may have even threatened you. Is Damon at his mansion?" I asked as I started to walk forward. I smiled as Elena cringed away from me.

"Yes, and Bella. It's bad." Bonnie started to choke up.

"Since you did me a favor Bonnie, I will do one for you. I won't kill your bitch of a best friend. Here she is." I laughed cruelly as I tossed Elena the phone before running from the house toward the Mikaelson mansion.

Walking up the steps to Klaus' mansion, I decided to make a grand entrance: by breaking down the door. With a swift kick, I sent the entry into the stairs before it splintered apart. I smiled as I strode into the living room. I could hear the faint sound of someone gasping in the room beside me. Looking into the chamber, I saw Damon strung up by leather straps with his mouth gagged. There was blood pooling on his feet and cuts along the length of his body. His eyes were wandering over me the moment I stepped inside.

I went to take a step towards him when I felt the air behind me rustle. I quickly turned around to face Klaus and a young blonde who I vaguely remember Kol introduced as Rebekah.

"Bella, how nice to see you. " Klaus grinned.

"Klaus, really?" I said as dramatically pointed towards Damon.

"Bella, really?" Klaus mirrored my movement but towards the broken front door.

I smiled sheepishly towards the door and then drag my gaze back to Klaus. "I was in a mood. So why have you kept my ancestor in such a state?"

"I didn't, Bekah did," Klaus says, and the blonde folds her arms across her chest.

"He decided to play a mind game on me for information. So I decided to get even." The blonde said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, fair enough. So, Klaus, I have good news and bad news." I turn away from Damon for a moment.

"Ok, what's the good news?" Klaus stepped forward towards Damon, and I intercepted him.

"I decided to play fair and tell you what I am. I think we can form an allegiance." I frowned. "But it comes with a cost."

"Ok, what's the cost?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow.

"You cannot go after my family." I gave him a stern look.

"What's the bad news, Bella?" Klaus' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Elena Gilbert and her motley crew of misguided teens killed Finn." I kept my voice even. "They stabbed him with a white oak stake intent on believing that you all were still linked at that you would die too."

"You murdered my brother?" Rebekah's voice was the first to speak in a wispy tone.

"Not me. I became unhinged when I found out. I was with Kol all day." I gave Rebekah a sullen look and watched as she pulled out her phone. She quickly typed a few things before placing the phone back in her pocket.

"Do they have any more stakes?" Klaus' eyes dangerously flashed to Damon.

"I don't know, to be honest." I frowned and looked over to Damon. "How many stakes are left, Damon." I came over to his side and watched his head roll over to me. His dark blue eyes are filling with obvious pain.

"Let me get the information from him." Klaus' leaned forward, and I pushed him away.

"I will deal with him, Klaus." I glared at Klaus, and he nodded slightly.

I turned back towards Damon and laid my hand on the side of his head. "Damon," I murmured and he looked at me. "Please be honest with me, or I will have to do something I do not like." Damon's eyes had softened for a moment before they wandered over to Klaus. "Shhh. Look at me, Damon." I took the robe that was gagging Damon out of his mouth and winced as I saw the smoke rise. Vervain laced ropes are a nasty tool.

I had tried it only a few times, "Dazzling" as I had jokingly put it when I was with Edward. It was similar to Compelling people, but the technique of Dazzling a person was difficult and required complete concentration. I focused on Damon's eyes and looked deeply into the blue orbs. The closer you are to the prey, the easier the Dazzle will take. I placed my hand gently on Damon's cheek and watched as his eyes glazed over. I smiled to myself. "Damon, how many stakes are there?"

"Eleven." Damon gasped out.

"They have enough for all of you plus extra." I snarled as I ripped my hand from Damon's cheek and watched as his head dropped back down.

"BELLA STOP!" A voice urged, and I turned to find Stefan looking on with a glum expression.

"Stefan! How kind of you to join us!" Klaus gave a Cheshire grin as he turned to face my ancestor.

Stefan sent me a glare, and I smirked at him. "What is wrong with you?" He seethed as he tried to step forward, but Rebekah grabbed him by the throat and had him pinned to the ground.

I looked down at Stefan as I spoke to him, "What is wrong with you?! Do you have no appreciation for me? I came to you and joined forces with you and yet you lied to my face. You knew I wished no ill intent to Kol and yet you would have killed him so callously and without telling me just to get your revenge! I am your family and your friend yet you completely disregarded me and my feelings. You are no better than those you seek revenge from." I stomp over to him and put my foot on his chest. "You are lucky I didn't rip out your heart and crush it when I had the chance."

"Bring me all the Stakes Stefan, or you will die." Klaus walked over to a table and broke the leg off. Before I could react, Klaus threw the broken piece into Damon's chest. "And so will your brother."

Rebekah scoffed before moving forward and taking the jagged piece of wood out as Damon moaned loudly in pain. "Honesty Nik, this is ridiculous." She tutted before taking apart the strapping system.

"What are you doing?" Klaus seethed.

"I brought him here. I get to release him." Rebekah pulled on the second strap and Damon fell to his knees. "My rules now. Bring us the stakes, and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." Rebekah releases the final strap and the swept out of the room while whistling a jaunty tune.

I took my foot off of Stefan's chest and silently watched as he picked up Damon. Stefan sent me a reproachful look, but Damon stared at me with wide eyes. The two left quickly, leaving me alone with Klaus.

"I am sorry about your brother," I say as I watch Klaus pace back and forth.

"Good riddance. He was an embarrassment." Klaus mocked.

"He was your brother, though." I looked at Klaus and noticed he was dusting off the shirt as if it was not clean enough.

"Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death." Klaus' voice was filled with a sarcastic tone.

"Is that how you would speak of Rebekah and Kol? What about Jessica?" I asked as I took a defensive stand.

"Well, Rebekah let your little Salvatore Uncles loose with two stakes that can kill me, so I guess we'll find out soon enough." Klaus rolled his eyes dramatically in the direction where Rebekah walked off too.

"My family and I may fight like dogs, but in the end, we would die for one another. At least we know what family means. The way you are going Klaus, you will destroy yours."

I turned and started walking away as Klaus spoke. "I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we are unlinked and no longer responsible for one another."

I stopped at the door frame and turned to him. "So you are leaving?"

"As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm going to take Elena and use her blood to create a new family. Of Hybrids." Klaus smirked.

"Hybrids?" I asked in confusion.

"The creatures Elena's blood has been used for. I am guessing the Gilberts, and your uncles never told you about that." Klaus laughed. "Oh, the irony. You are one of the most intriguing Hybrids I have ever met and yet you do not know of other hybrids." He held out his hand towards me. "Drink from me, Bella and know real power."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey Readers,**_

 _ **I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. This is a very long chapter just as a warning! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **XoXo- AndroidScout**_

 **Bella's POV**

 _"_ _Drink from me Bella, and know real power."_

Klaus' words taunted me as I jolted awake. I swung my legs off my bed and let my hand scrub down my face. Every night for the past two weeks since Klaus had offered his blood, I replayed the interaction in my dreams. Shaking my head, I jumped out of bed and made my way to my closet. I picked out a pair of black pants and a Ramones t-shirt. A lot had changed over the past two weeks.

Elena had sent Jeremy away to Denver, Colorado for his "protection" after Bonnie revealed that Klaus had used him as leverage. Damon had to compel Jeremy to leave. To say I was livid, was an understatement. Kol had suggested that he go to Denver and watch over Jeremy and teach him how to fight vampires. As much as I knew I would miss Kol, I agreed. So Kol and Jeremy were in Denver, but they called me every night and sent me pictures of their day. So far this morning, Kol had sent me a picture of Jeremy with his face in a bowl of cereal. I chuckled as I set my phone down and put on a pair of converses.

Charlie had started dating Liz Forbes as well which wasn't a complete shocker to me. Caroline broke the news to me, screaming in excitement and jumping up and down, of course. We were both excited to see our parents moving on and honestly; they made a cute couple. Over the past week, Charlie and I had gone to the Forbes home at least four times for family dinner. Caroline, while she had some annoying traits, wasn't so bad. I had even agreed to help her decorate the Mystic Falls High School 70's Dance tonight.

I skipped down the stairs and scowled as I passed Elena, Damon, and Stefan. Elena and Damon were holding bags, and Stefan was sending Damon a worried look. Elena turned to face me as she heard my footsteps hit the wood floors and I immediately held up my hand to halt her hello and kept walking. I could hear Damon say something sarcastic, but I didn't care. All of them were on my "Pissed me off" list.

A few minutes later I am walking into the cafeteria of the Mystic Falls High School. Caroline, looking frustrated, is talking to Matt Donovan and Rebekah Mikaelson. I make my way over calmly and catch the tail end of the conversation.

"..I'm the chair of the Dance Committee. The theme of the decade dance is the 1970's." Caroline stomps her foot in frustration.

Rebekah cocks an eyebrow at Caroline. "So, you'd rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than being a classic flapper from the jazz age? Honestly, what did Matt ever see in you?" Rebekah scoffed.

"Maybe he saw a challenge! See, unlike some other people, I don't sleep with everyone I make contact with!" Caroline challenged, and I noticed Rebekah tense up.

"Hey guys, anything I can do to help?" Matt squeaks out as he looks uncomfortably between the two blondes.

"NO!" Both vampires say in unison.

"Go on Matt; I'll take care of them from here," I say as I make my presence known. Matt gave me a grateful look before scampering off.

"Traitor," Caroline had mumbled before she pulled me into a hug. "Okay Bella, be honest. Bell bottoms and disco or flapper dress and jazz music?"

"If you want me to be honest Caroline, you won't like it." I laughed as I faced Rebekah. "I think the 1920's is a good idea, but you are both wrong. Why not go with 90's grunge?" The both rolled their eyes at me.

"Ugh. Whatever. Have fun at your stupid dance." Caroline threw me an irritated glare, and I grabbed her hand quickly.

"Hey, don't be like that! We can still have fun with a 90's theme." I threw Caroline a quick wink as we watched Rebekah explode.

"No! It's the 1920's! Got it! If neither of you will provide any assistance than leave;, I can't be bothered by Debbie-downers!" Rebekah stomped towards Matt, and we stifled our giggles.

As we walked outside, Caroline and I busted out laughing. "Oh dear lord that was worth it!" I said in between gasps of breath.

"Right? Told you it was worth getting out of bed to help me!" Caroline smiled.

"Ok, ok. For real, though, you told me you knew a hybrid who could help me?" I whispered as we got into her car.

"Yep. He was Klaus' first successful hybrid. Remember Tyler?" Caroline asked, and I remembered the dark-haired boy who Jessica used to be fond of sparring with during the evenings.

"Yeah, but he up and disappeared a while ago." I frowned.

"Because Klaus forced him too. Long story short: Tyler is trying to break the sire bond. He left to find a way." Caroline's voice etched in sadness, and I put my hand on her shoulder. She gave me a tight smile before starting the car.

"So that is who we are meeting?"

"Yep!" A few tears drop down her face.

15 minutes of riding down back roads, we reach a small public garden and park in the gravel. The flower beds are beautiful, and there is even a swing set. Caroline grabs a small bag from her trunk and then motions for me to follow her. We walk along a trail for a mile before getting off the path.

"Care, mind explaining where we are going?" I ask curiously.

"Well, Tyler and I like to meet up in the old cellars on the Lockwood property. However, Klaus lives by there, so we don't want to risk him seeing us. So we need to take a more scenic route." She tosses her back at me and gives me a large smile. "Hope you don't mind."

I laugh a bit and continue to follow her until we rich a small cleared out area. Stones lay in rubles around the area in what is a definitive house shape. Caroline walks over to a small opening and unlocks a wooden door. We walk down the stone steps together and open a large door at the end of a tunnel. The room is large, and chains hang from the ceiling in different areas. There is a pallet made in the corner of the chamber, and Tyler Lockwood is standing by a small window opening. He turns towards us and smiles widely.

"Hi." Caroline breathes out.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Tyler was staring at Caroline longingly, and she smiled towards him.

Caroline ran over to him, and they embraced passionately. I cleared my throat, and Caroline detached herself from Tyler with a blush plastered on her face. "Hey, Tyler." I smiled towards him.

"Bella. Caroline told me you had questions about hybrids. How can I help you?"

"What are you?" I asked as we all sat down on the hard ground.

"I am a werewolf and vampire hybrid. So far, only Klaus can create us. We are stronger than Vampires, still venomous, but quickly killed if you take out our heart or behead us." Tyler surmised. "But I have heard of other kinds of hybrid creatures," Tyler said as he stared at me.

"Like what?" My voice was soft.

"Dhampirs. Vampire and human hybrids that tend to have powers and a thirst for blood. However, there are few accounts of these hybrids. A werewolf in human form is already a kind of a hybrid in a way. They just happen to unlock their full monster status once they complete the blood ritual."

"Blood ritual?" I can feel my brows furrowing in confusion.

"To become a werewolf, you have to be responsible for a human's death." Tyler looked at me softly, and I noticed Caroline give his back a supportive rub.

"Oh." We remained quiet for a few moments. "So what do hybrids have in common then?" I sighed as I let my hand wander through my hair restlessly.

"Most Hybrids can be killed by removing the head or heart. I ran into a few fairy hybrids…"

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Fairy hybrids?!" Caroline looked at him shocked.

"Yeah, you know like succubi, sirens, and shapeshifters. They are hybrids and their powers linked to their fairy origin." Tyler nodded enthusiastically to Caroline.

"Wow." Caroline breathed.

"I know right?" I thought back to the Shapeshifters in Forks. Jacob Black and his tribe. And they used to call Edward a fairy prince. I snorted sharply before getting a weird look from Tyler. "I had a funny thought, sorry."

"No worries! I met a woman who was a succubus while traveling through New Jersey. She taught me about the faerie realm. NO REALLY! I learned a lot about faeries and the hybrids around the world from her and her friends." Tyler smiled widely, and I noticed the side eye glare Caroline was giving him.

"Ok, and what does that have to do with Bella?" Caroline asked pointedly.

"Oh, well it turns out the original Cold One was a Valkyrie named Sanngrior who was cursed by the Norn to live forever. However, Sanngrior lost most of her fairy abilities except for strength, eternal life, the skin kissed by Freyja, and ability to manipulate a human or fairies thoughts. Sanngrior kept one other ability: she had wings as black as night which she used as a shield. She was a warrior for thousands of years and still lives in the faerie realm. She created others by biting humans and fairies alike who in turn created others." Tyler made a hand gesture out to me.

"Are you saying I am a fairy hybrid?" This story had to be the craziest thing I have ever heard.

"Kind of? According to Meredith, it's possible you were already a fae when James bit you; did you exhibit any powers before being bitten?" Tyler and Caroline stared at me.

"Honestly, I don't know. Edward used to say he couldn't penetrate my mind with his telepathy. Alice could see visions of Jasper and me could manipulate my emotions. Plus all the Cullens had at one point told me my blood was potent and sweet smelling to them." I looked down at my hands. "How do we know for sure if I am one?"

"With this," I heard Tyler rummage through his bag before pulling out a blue glowing liquid. "It is supposed to do one of two things: if you aren't a faerie, then it will erase your memories of this conversation."

"Seriously?" Caroline gave him a side eye.

"Look they are a protective bunch, ok?" We both nodded, and Tyler continued. "Or two: you will be transported to the faerie realm to appear before the elder council so they can advise you."

"What the shit?" I looked at Tyler incredulously.

"That was their condition, not mine!" He pleaded. "Honestly, it's your choice, but it may be easier if you ask your parents. Maybe they know something." Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe." I took the blue vial as he handed it to me and stared down at my palms thinking.

"Bella?" Caroline asks softly as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm good. I'm gonna go so you two can have some alone time." I smiled at the couple, and we exchanged quick hugs before I walked out of the cellar.

The trees around me are swirling with the wind, and the leaves catch in my hair for a moment. I stop in the little public garden me and Caroline had parked. The world was such an extraordinary place. Could it even be possible? Could it explain everything? Why the Cullen Clan wanted me so much, why after being bitten I was slowly transforming into something neither vampire or a cold one. Is this the answer? I pulled out the blue vial and looked at it. I opened the cap and gulped down the contents.

I looked around for a moment, the feel of the dirt beneath my hand, the purple and pink flowers just to my left, and the small swing set that was moving thanks to the wind. I inhaled deeply just as I felt a tug at my navel. I felt the earth slipping away as darkness consumed me.

 **Kol's Point of View**

"Rise and shine child of darkness!" I awoke to cold water being splashed on to me. I slowly creaked open my eyes to see a rueful-looking Jeremy Gilbert holding an empty clear pitcher in one hand.

"Really? Was that necessary Jer? I mean, this is silk!" I say as I pinch the corner of my bed sheet and throw it off of me.

" Yes it is, and dude? When are you going to learn to wear clothes to bed?" Jeremy turns away and stalks out the door in a fuss.

I chuckle softly but throw on some clothes before making my way into the kitchen of my condo. Jeremy was sitting at the kitchen bar with eggs, bacon, and toast on two plates. I walked over to the fridge to grab a blood bag before sitting beside him.

"Thanks for breakfast but what's up. You hate cooking." I say as I look at him intently.

"Elena called. She and Damon are on their way to talk with me." Jeremy grunted as he shoved more eggs into his mouth.

"Want to have a bit of fun with them?" I smile, and Jeremy throws me a wink.

"Already planning on it. Told her I would be at the batting cages all afternoon with a good friend I had made here." Jeremy laughed, and I smiled at him.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!"

We finished breakfast and changed into our baseball gear. Within an hour we were setting up on the far side of the Denver Batting Cage. I kept a lookout for Damon's car while Jeremy practiced his swings. A quarter past two, I noticed the blue monstrosity that Damon called his "baby" pulling into the car park. I smiled and tapped Jeremy's shoulder. He nodded before turning back to batting. I walked away from the batting cage and hid behind a large oak tree.

Elena and Damon looked around for a moment before Elena finally spotted Jeremy in the cage. "There he is." She said excitedly and made her way over with Damon on her heels.

Jeremy swings at a ball and hits it dead center. It flies out up and catches into the lining of the cage before landing on the ground. Damon rolled his eyes before leaning close to Elena, "Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball."

Elena hits Damon in the stomach softly before heading inside the cage. "Hey, Jer!"

Jeremy acts startled and dodges to miss a ball coming for him. He turns around and looks at Elena. "Elena? What's wrong?"

"We need your help Jer," Elena says as she turns off the automatic timer.

"Really, with what?" Jeremy and Elena start walking out of the batting cages.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose," Damon said as he sat down on a bench.

"So you travel across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy had the right to sound unconvinced.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes," Damon said with a sigh.

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose. Not even when she was in Mystic Falls." Jeremy folded his arms across his chest, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you too?" Damon whined, and Elena gave him a reproachful look.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection." Elena tried to reason.

Jeremy lifted his hand to his face which was our signal for me to arrive. I started strutting towards them as Jeremy talked.

"Fine. Fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I have some. I'll call you when I'm done." Jeremy waves towards Elena and me turns around.

Elena gasps when she spots me. "Jer."

"Hey man." Jeremy greets me, and I smile as he hands me a bat.

"DAMON! IT'S KOL!" Elena yells, but before he can respond, I hit Damon with the bat as hard as possible. The wood splinters in half and I watch the dark haired vampire fall to the ground.

Elena takes Jeremy's hand and is trying to drag him away. "What are you doing?" Jeremy is yelling at her.

"Jeremy, he's an original!" Elena yells.

"I know that, Elena!" Jeremy tried to say.

"No hard feelings Mate," I say as I look up at Jeremy. We exchange a quick wink before I look away and towards Damon, "But we're not buds." I grab the aluminum bat on the side of the cage and swing it around. "You know, I'll never get used to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break." I smile as I hit Damon forcefully. Damon flies into the edge of the cage and gets up quickly. I see it then, in his hand: a small piece of the broken bat. I smile as I run forward before the world goes dark.

 **Jeremy's Point of View**

Elena and Damon step out of the car and grumble before following after them. I had begrudgingly followed them after Damon had incapacitated Kol but Kol would not be down for long. We were on the outskirts of Denver and Elena had demanded that Damon stops at a motel.

"For the record," Damon started as he handed me a bag from the trunk, "she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me."

"So, where are we?" I asked as I grabbed another bag from Damon. I am trying my hardest not to backhand the smile off of Damon.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us." Damon and I started walking up the steps. I know I have to pretend to be still compelled by Damon. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead play it up.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire."

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast?" I glared at the back of Damon's head. "Have you met you?" He taunted me, and I see Elena is glaring at him as well as we arrive at the motel door.

"Not helping." She grits out before turning on her heel.

We walked into the room, and I noticed there are two queen sized beds, a small table with some chairs surrounding it, and one tv sitting on a large dresser.

"Well, this should work, right Jer?" Elena asked uncertainly as she looked at me.

"I guess, I mean, it doesn't matter," I say as I run my hand through my hair.

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need?" Damon questions as he draws the curtains shut. "Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?" Damon chuckled, and I threw him scowl.

"That's not how it works," I say trying to keep my voice calm.

"I know, I know. They push from the other side, and you pull from this one." Damon waves his hand around nonchalantly.

"Yup. Yo, uh. You got a picture of her?" I ask tentatively.

"Picture?" Damon turns around to stare at me. "What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose; you're not gonna make us wait, are you?" Damon started to wiggle as he sat down on one of the beds. "I know you're obsessed with me."

I hear Elena scoff before she takes a seat across the room at the table.

"All right, tell me something about her." I sit down at the table next to Elena and pull out my sketch bad from my backpack.

"Well, she does this little thing with her tongue…"

"Something that matters, Damon." Elena interrupted.

Damon sighed loudly and tilted his head back as he stared at the ceiling. "She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it."

I saw her as Damon spoke. She had short brown hair that spiked out towards the end. She was wearing a brown leather jacket, a black v-neck shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Her brown eyes were roaming over Damon with adoration.

"I was with her on her last day, and she wasn't in paradise," Elena recalled.

"The dream Damon gave me was that I was human again and in the sun." Rose looked at me and smiled fondly.

"It was in the dream he gave her." Damon and Elena look up to me. "She's here," I say, and Damon begins to look around. He can't see Rose as she sits on the bed beside him.

Elena is the first to speak after a few moments of silence. "Is she lonely on the other side?"

"No, I enjoy it. I was running so much when I was alive; now I have the freedom to do whatever I want." Rose laughed as she ran a phantom hand over Damon's arm.

"She says not to worry, she's happy." I relay to Elena and Damon.

"Is she still hot?" Damon asks as he continues to search the room.

"Tell him he's still dripping with sex too." I stare at her as if she is insane and she sighs. "Fine, tell him I miss him." Rose relents.

"She misses you," I say as I continue with my sketch.

"And tell him I'm rooting for him and Elena." Rose's revelation caught me off guard, and I dropped my pencil.

"Jer?" Elena asked as she bent down to pick up my pencil under the table.

"She uh- she misses both of you." I cover and send Elena a tight smile as she hands me the pencil.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter." Rose was pacing back and forth strumming her fingers on her hips.

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter," I say, and I hear Damon let out a groan.

"Uh. Scary Mary. Well, where is she, Rose?"

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. Tell them to sit tight, relax. I'll see what I can find out." Rose say as she gives a kiss to Damon's cheek before disappearing.

As Damon and Elena start talking about an option to search for Mary Porter themselves, I slip away into the bathroom and take out my cell phone. I send Kol a message quickly explaining Mary Porter and the situation. He responds seconds later with a crossbones emoji and a winking smiley face. I know I just have to wait this out.

Elena may be my sister, but she betrayed me by having Damon take away my memories. Kol gave them back, and despite what Damon may think, Kol is my friend. Although I was jealous of him in Mystic Falls at first, Kol showed me what it was like to have a real friendship. He compelled me to remember everything. Kol never tried to use me as a meat shield or for his gain. We taught each other and grew together. Thanks to Kol, I was a better hunter, a better student, and overall a better person.

Walking out of the bathroom I noticed Damon was not in the room and Elena was going through the luggage. I sat down on one of the beds and turned on the TV. After about 20 minutes of silence, I looked over at Elena.

"Sp, what's up with you and Damon?" I asked as I turned the tv station.

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean?" She ran her hand through her hair impatiently. "Nothing's up."

Yeah, sure. I internally snorted. "Are you sure about that? Cause even Rose said something."

Elena whipped around so fast that the suitcase of clothes fell off the table. She was clutching a shirt in one hand. "What did she say." Elena's voice was shaky, and I narrowed my eyes.

The door opened, and Damon strutted in. He looked down at the clothes surrounding the table, and his eyes swept over Elena. I noticed how he directed his question to her only. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Elena sighed as she bent down and started folding the clothes back into the suitcase.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna freshen up. You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back." Damon nods to me as he grabs a towel and some clothes before walking into the bathroom. The door shuts, and the sound of running water and the tv is the only sound to fill the room.

Thirty minutes after Damon enters the bathroom, me and Elena both decide to hop into different beds and try to get some sleep. The sound of the front door opening was what woke me up. I rubbed my eyes slightly and looked around the room. Rose was peeping out of the door with a broad grin on her face.

"Rose?" I whispered quietly, hoping not to wake up Elena. I looked over and noticed neither she nor Damon was present. "Rose?" I say a little louder, and the ghost turns around.

"Oh! Hi, Jeremy. I found Mary. She lives in Kansas near the…"

"Rose, where are Elena and Damon?" I get out of the bed and walk over to the door. She holds out a ghostly arm to try and prevent me from a walk outside. "Seriously?" I cock an eyebrow at her.

"You won't like it. I know you want to stop it. Protect her from him. But you're young; you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. Stefan is different; his love is pure, he'll always be good for her. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst." Rose whispers before vanishing away.

I stick my head outside the door and notice two figures pressed against a pillar. The light flickering above the pair illuminates a bit more, and I finally see the couple: Damon and Elena. I gasp and take a step out of the room. Damon and Elena immediately pull away from each other. Elna bites her bottom lip for a moment, and I stare at her with a bit of disgust.

Elena is with Stefan, but here she is with her tongue down Damon's throat. I felt embarrassed to be with them but ashamed. This man killed me and yet she still wanted him. Her brother's killer? I turned away from them and started back inside.

"Oh god, Jeremy, I…." Elena started, but I interrupted her instantly.

"Rose found Mary; she lives in Kansas." I walked back inside. I grabbed my notepad and wrote down the address Rose had told me. "This is it," I said as I ripped the page out and slammed it on the table as Elena walked in. She jumped back a bit, but Damon placed his hand on the small of her back and gave her a gentle nudge forward. I narrowed my eyes at the movement as I went over to the bed and grabbed my backpack.

"Okay then," Damon says as he moves forward, "Let's go." Damon starts to grab clothes.

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you," I say vehemently as I stuff my clothes in my bag. I discreetly grabbed the vervain bomb Bella had given me weeks ago and the wooden handle knife Kol had designed for me last week. We called it Woody.

"Yes, you are Casper." Damon smiled smugly.

I threw my backpack over one shoulder and fingered the trigger of the bomb behind my back. "No, I am not." I started to walk forward, but Damon flashed to me. Just as he reached for me, I popped the trigger and ducked around Damon. I listened as Elena screamed and Damon started gasping for clean air. I grabbed the keys from the table and raced down the stairs. I popped open the door to the Chevy Camaro. I started the engine in time to see Elena struggling to pull Damon out of the room. I frown slightly before tearing out of the motel parking lot with a giant grin plastered on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

****Jeremy's Point of View****

" _We cannot allow it to exist! It is an abomination!" A middle-aged blonde haired man wearing, a black leather duster, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans stood in front of a gathering of men and women around a crescent table. The man was yelling and gesturing to a dark hooded figure chained to the walls. I could see the chains rattle violently as the man pointed furiously at the strange hooded figure. There were no sounds, almost as if I was in a silent movie without subtitles as I stood from my seat at the table and moved away from the group. I noticed the man beside me with dark brown. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a strange print and khaki pants. The most curious thing was, his ears were slightly pointed, and he had silvery wings stretching behind him. I went to touch the wings just as I heard a scream erupt from the hooded figure._

 _My head popped up, and I ran forward as fast as I could. The man was still yelling as I hopped over the fallen tree trunks and came to a stop in front of the creature. I could see the chains breaking, the smell of blood dripping from the creature's tiny wrist where the metal was digging into the skin, and I could see sharp teeth under the hood. I tentatively took my hand and pushed back the hood..._

The shrill of my alarm woke me from my dreams, and I jerked awake. I scrambled as I threw the motel sheets away from me and raced to the dresser where my phone was charging. I hastily unplugged the device and answered the call without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Jeremy, where are you?" Elena's voice was raspy and fringed with urgency.

"Elena, I'm safe." I sighed as I walked to the bed and plopped down onto the firm mattress.

"Jeremy, it's been nearly a week! Please come home." I could almost hear the tears falling from her cheeks as her voice cracked.

"No," I said firmly. Not until I have found her: Bella had gone missing the day I had left Elena and Damon stuck in some shoddy motel outside of Denver. Kol and I had been searching for her since. Thinking of Kol, I turned my head and looked over to the bed beside mine. The blanket was obviously untouched, and the pillow had no creases. He never came back in last night. I sighed audibly and returned my attention to my sobbing sister who was making no sense about why I needed to go home. Why did she care so much when she had Damon and Stefan both to grovel at her feet? She was no better than Katherine Pierce some days.

"Elena," I said her name harshly and heard her hiccup before she silenced. "You have a Salvatore on each arm, just like Katherine. I do not want to witness that. Get your shit together, and then I will come home." I snapped the phone shut and looked back to the empty bed beside me.

I flipped my phone back open and dialed the familiar number. As usual, Kol answered after two rings.

"Hello, Jer." His voice sounded gruff, and his breathing was labored.

"Kol, have you been out all night?" I asked with a slight huff of irritation at Kol's recklessness.

"Maybe. But I got a lead late last night and didn't wish to disturb you." Kol sighed softly, and I heard a scuffle before he muffled "Hold on one moment." The sounds of a fight were prominent before I heard Kol's voice, distant in the background of the phone, asking where Bella was. His combatants did not know, and soon I listened to the recognizable sounds of torture drifted to the speaker.

I pushed the phone away from my ear, slightly disgusted, and rolled to my side. I stared at the white ruffled curtains. The curtains dropped in scallops onto the ground, and the bottoms slightly marred with dirt and small stains spotted around the folds. I looked around the undusted and ill-kept room and groaned softly. I missed my room and my Xbox. But mostly, I missed the vibrant brunette who kept Kol's anger in check. I cleared my throat and heard a loud thud on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry about that, Jer." Kol finally said in a defeated voice.

"It's cool." I wasn't bothered by Kol's violence. Damon had gotten me accustomed to vampire tendencies long before Kol had arrived. The difference was, I respected and understood Kol. Damon just wanted to get into my sister pants, and before that, he was all upset over her ancestor: Katherine Pierce. Damon was just an angry lovesick fool who had never gotten over his first love. "So, what's the lead?" I asked as I let one hand drop to the floor and play with the fringed carpet.

"It was a dead end. They knew nothing." Kol took a deep breath. "Is her phone still going straight to voicemail?"

"I haven't tried it this morning. We can when we meet up. Where are you?" I said as I pull myself up from the bed and walk back towards the dresser.

"I'm on the corner of Moreland and Ponce. There's a pizza spot nearby call Salvage so let's meet there." Kol said. We agreed to meet up as soon as possible, so I threw on a clean pair of blue jeans and a clean black t-shirt with The Killers Sam's Town Album on it. I went to the bathroom and washed off my face and arms before brushing my teeth hastily. I took a glance in the mirror and stopped. My once round face was now chiseled, but my eyes held dark spot underneath them from lack of sleep. A faint shadow of a beard was emerging, and my hair was growing longer than normal. I took my hand along the side of my jaw and imagined if this is what my father would have wanted me to look like. I shook my head and exited the room quickly. I threw my sneakers on before grabbing the car keys and heading to the address Kol had sent me.

10 minutes later I was walking into a comic book themed pizzeria and greeted by a purple haired hostess with a name tag that said Naki. Kol was sitting outside on the terrace sipping a beer when the purple hair girl showed me to our table. He sent her a wink, and she giggled before scurrying away.

"Interesting choice," I say as take a look around at all the memorabilia and comics plastered along the walls.

"Well, if I'm going to hang out with a dork, like you, we might as well hang out in places I can tolerate." He sniffed the air slightly and smiled when I rolled my eyes at him. "I ordered you a coke." He pushed me a glass, and I greedily accepted the sticky substance. As soon as it hit the back of my throat, I tasted the alcohol and lifted an eyebrow. "With Jack of course." Kol smiled, and I nodded my head as I sipped gently.

"Thanks." A blonde haired man named Sam came over and quickly took our order. We decided with classic pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra garlic butter on the side. The waiter left, and I picked up my cellphone. "Should we try again?" I asked.

Kol looked down at the table where his phone laid and sighed. "Yeah. Let's try again."

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hey, it's Bella! I can't come to the phone right now but leave me your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible".

"Damn it," Kol growled and banged his hand on the table. A few patrons turned to look at him but quickly went about their business.

"Hey, we will find her. No matter what." I said as I stuck out my hand.

Kol looked up at me with his eyes dark, the veins protruding and an evil smile creeping forward."Whatever it takes."

 ** **Bella's Point of View****

Drip… Drip… Drip

Water dripped from the ceiling onto the iron chains around my wrists, and some even splashed on my face. I can't remember how long I have been in this chamber. The light that passes by is always a softly lighted candle and nothing more. A few times I have heard boys and girls giggling which echoes softly through the chamber.

Many times, I day dream as I sit and stare into the dark void. Mostly I think of Kol or how things with Edward could have gone. I shake my wrist violently in agitation and again feel the restraints firmly in place. I let out a small whimper and let my head roll to the side.

The water from above touches my cheek and strolls down. Is it the water? No, it's my tears. Silent, angry, and painful tears of frustration.

Three Weeks Later

"What do you mean you're ditching my clean up committee?" Caroline asks into her cellphone as she pushes open the doors of the Mystic Falls High School. Her blonde hair falls into her eyes, and she pushes the strands away with an irritated huff.

"Klaus called. He's leaving town and wants me to pack up his house." Tyler's voice crackles from her cell phone as the reception in the school decreases.

"Well, since when does sire bond equal mover slave?" Caroline pouts as she walks down the dark corridor. The floor is a mess, littered with balloons, glitter, and streamers, from the dance and she side steps around a dark liquid pooling around one of the lockers.

"Since Jessica threw him out when he made a joke about Bella being dead." Tyler laughed.

"You don't think she is though right?" Caroline paused as she remembered the dark-haired girl.

"No. I refuse to believe it. If Bella took that vial, she is more likely still in the faerie realm. Time moves a bit differently there." Tyler's voice sounded wispy before he coughed. "Anyway, Klaus thinks I'm still sired to him."

"Seriously?" Caroline stared in disbelief at the phone before returning it to her ear.

"It's fine. I'll keep up the act, and it will all be over soon. I'm late; I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too," Caroline says as she hears the phone disconnect. She sighs softly as she looks around the messy hallway. The balloons were laying still along the floor, and the streamers and glitter were going to take forever to clean up. Bending down, she starts to pick up a few pieces of garbage just as a dark flash brushes by her. Her legs are shaky as she stands and asks tentatively "Hello."

The only sounds that greet Caroline are the balloons swaying softly in the empty hallway. She shakes her head softly and puts a hand to her head. "Maybe I just imagine things." She turns around and walks thru the large double doors into the cafeteria. A blonde mass is circling the room rapidly at vampire speed but stops in front of her.

"Where's Matt?" Caroline asks as she recognizes Rebekah Mikaelson standing in front of her holding a large black trash bag filled with red solo cups, streamers, and popped balloons.

"He bailed. Got called into work at last minute." Rebekah scoffed as she threw the red cup into the large trash bag with distaste.

"Are you kidding me? So, it's just us?" Caroline said as she extended her hand out gesturing around her.

"Yes, and you're late. Clean up committee started at eight o'clock." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she shoved the trash bag into Caroline's now opened arms.

"It's like 8:02." Caroline frowned as she looked at her watch on her cell phone.

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time, and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized." Rebekah growled as she raced away and started to clean up the south end of the cafeteria.

For a few minutes, the room was silent of conversation as the two cleaned up. The awkward tension is slowly rising as Caroline's gaze continued to stray over to the blonde Original frequently. Sighing with frustration, Rebekah dropped the bag she was holding and turned around to face the young vampire. "What Caroline?" Her voice was sharp, impatient, and loud across the quiet room causing the girl to jump with a startle.

Caroline's big blue eyes widened as she turned to find Rebekah standing a foot away from her, clearly agitated, and with her fingers strumming along her forearm. "I...I just wanted to say.." Caroline pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then looked at Rebekah with determination. "I wanted to say I am sorry about your mom. I mean, I know you hated her and everything, but she was still your mom. I'm sorry." Caroline finished lamely as she bent down to pick up a streamer.

Rebekah's eyes softened a bit as she turned away from the young blonde. "I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah. He was." Caroline smiled softly to herself as she picked up a dark red streamer. "Between losing Ric and Bella going missing, I feel...lost?" She mumbled as she tossed the trash into the bag.

"Jeremy and Kol will find Bella. Have no doubts. Ric chose to leave the mortal world, and that was his choice. Don't feel lost, though. Mourn, Grieve, cry if you must. But don't lose yourself to anguish and sorrow." Rebekah's voice was soft and soothing as she walked away. "I'm going to get started in the gym."

Rebekah's heels click softly against the stone as she makes her way down the hall. She turns the corner and stops as she sees the light haired man, with pale eyes smiling venomously at her.

"You're supposed to be dead." Rebekah's voice is a whisper and the man chuckles.

"Oh, but I am." Alaric rushes toward her and flings her into the nearby metal lockers. Rebekah rises quickly, but Alaric is faster than she anticipated. He grabs the white oak stake from behind his back as he holds her still by her throat. Terror races through Rebekah's mind when a huge dark streak crashes into Alaric.

A flurry of movements unfold around the hallway until at last Rebekah sees a small brunette holding Alaric up against the lockers. Red tints glistening in the girl's hair and her skin gleaming as the sun lightly touched her.

"Bella?" Caroline's voice was a whisper, and Rebekah turned to see the young blonde dropping the garbage with wide eyes.

The brunette said nothing as she violent took hold of the struggling Alaric, twisted his neck, and then tossed him onto the cold ground. The brunette look towards the two women and both blonde sucked in a breath.

Bella Swan was there, but her eyes were coal-black, black veins stretched along her skin like cracks, and her clothes were muddied and coated with blood.

"That's not Bella," Rebekah said quickly as she ran towards Caroline and quickly grabbed her arm.

The pair ran forward as fast as they could through the hallways. Just as they reached the exit and saw the bright light, Bella's face flashed before their eyes and darkness blanketed their minds.

 ** **Elena****

Standing in Alaric's bedroom, I took a deep sigh as I dipped the paint roller into the basin once again. I felt like I was on empty. There was no more energy to me, but I was now on autopilot. Jeremy should be here helping me paint Alaric's room. Instead, as soon as Alaric's funeral passed, Jeremey left town again with Kol.

I felt the tears as the hit my arm, and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. _I can't cry right now. I have to keep hope. I have to stay brave as we face the originals. I have to…_

I bent down again and took a deep breath _. I have to stay alive._

I lifted my arm and the roller again, but I stopped when I heard a soft whistling. It was the tune I had never heard of, and it was drawing closer to the bedroom. I turned around and came face to face with Bella Swan.

No. It wasn't Bella. This person had black voids where their eyes go, deep cracks running along their skin as if they were a porcelain doll that was dropped, and patches of blood stains coated the pale gray Ramone's Shirt and blue jeans.

"Ah, if it isn't the Doppelganger." The person's voice wasn't even Bella's. It was darker and huskier, and dripping with venom as she took out a large knife and played with the point. "I have been looking for you for quite a long time." A sadistic smile crossed her face, and she flashed in front of me.

I blinked in surprise at how fast this Bella imposter was. I had been around vampires for a while now, but this was faster than Damon or even Klaus. "Bella?" I managed to squeak out as the imposter grabbed my arm.

 _"_ _No."_ That hate filled smile was the last thing I saw.

 ** **Klaus****

"I swear to Zeus if Beks is late for our shopping trip, I will douse her clothes in gasoline and light a match."

The soft female voice pulled me from my sketches, and I looked up to see Jessica standing beside my art desk with her hands on her hips and an impatient scowl marring her beautiful features. "Now love, Bekah adores you. She's probably busy cleaning up the mess from the other evening's festivities." I say as I put my drawing pencil down. I turn in my chair and grab hold of her waist. Jessica puts her hands on my shoulders before bending to kiss my brow.

"Let's hope so. It's been 8 hours already." Jessica sighed before pulling away.

I sped in front of her and smiled softly into her soft blue eyes. Cupping her cheek with one hand, I drew her in for a long drawn out kiss. Jessica wrapped her arms around my shoulders and returned my passion with fire. For a few moments, we enjoyed soft kisses and light touches before she pulled away. I gently caressed her arm as I held on to her waist and she stared into my eyes.

"I'll go check on her, ok love?" I say as I pull away and she smiles coyly at me.

"Well, maybe it will be ok if she's a little late. I'm sure there are a few things we can do to fill the time." Jessica winked at me before racing from the room.

I laugh before pulling out my cell phone and dialing Bekah's number.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello, Niklaus." A soft but dark voice whispers and I freeze.

"Who is this?" I clench my fist and make my way into the foyer. Jessica is standing there talking with Tyler Lockwood. When the pair sees me, they stop talking immediately.

"Tsk. Tsk. So demanding." The mysterious voice sighs against the phone, and then I hear a shuffling. "I have your sister and her friend Caroline. If you don't want them shipped back to you in tiny pieces, bit by bit, I suggest you come to the Mystic Falls High School. Immediately. I also have something else your brother Kol has been searching for." The voice was female, but it sounds twisted and dark.

Jessica put her hands over her mouth as she gasped. I quirked an eyebrow towards her, and she mouthed the name, Bella. "I'll be there shortly," I said, desperately trying to reel in my uncontrolled anger.

"Oh, and Niklaus, I also have your Doppelganger." The line disconnected. In a fit of rage, I threw my phone across the foyer into the farthest wall.

I took a steady breath and then looked at Tyler. "Alert the Salvatore Brothers to meet me in front of the school immediately. If the person has Elena, it is their fault for not protecting her properly." Tyler nodded and raced away.

"Nik?" Jessica took a tentative step forward. Her eyes were always filled with strong emotions, and now I could see the worry she carefully covered up.

"I'll be okay. I'll get them all back." I kissed her hand gently and raced from the house. Whoever took my family, my friends and the doppelganger will pay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Elena**

" _Elena, are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered in my ear, and a ripple of shivers made their way down my spine. I looked deep into Stefan's jade eyes and smiled brightly as he pressed his hand to my cheek. I felt myself step forward, but as I did, I noticed Damon standing behind Stefan._

 _Damon smiled coyly at me and waved his fingers as he turned around. His body turned to mist, and my heart clenched. "No." I gasped as I stared into the abyss where Damon once stood._

" _No?" The deep tremor of a laugh caused me to look back at Stefan, but he was gone. Instead, I was staring into the dark blue depths of Damon's eyes._

I woke with a start and gasped for breath as my eyes adjusted to the harsh light. I wasn't in my bedroom or Stefan's. I was at school. I start to think about how weird it is that I fell asleep here until I realized my hands are strapped down to the desk with a wet rope. I looked down at the wet material and took a small sniff. Vervain laced the ropes. I turned my head around and realized Rebekah Mikaelson sat on my left, and Caroline Forbes sat on my right side. My head kept twist to each girl in confusion and shock.

Caroline has pencils shoved thru her hands and a cloth covering her mouth. There were noticeable burn marks around her lips, so I know the material is moist with vervain. Rebekah, on the other hand, has been stabbed with a wooden chain thru the heart. Although the blonde is dead for now, not much can keep an original dead for long.

"Ah, Right on time!" A familiar voice calls out, and I turn to see Alaric walking through the doors.

"Ric?" My voice is raspy and quiet as I stare at my recently deceased guardian in disbelief.

"Have you missed me? Or have you already started painting away my memory and moving on?" Ric glared at me, and I felt the tears swelling.

"I had to. I had to move on, or all this death would eat me up inside, Ric." I let my voice fall into a whisper. I turn my head a see Caroline sobbing. "Why are you doing this?"

"To make it easier on you when you put them out of their misery." Ric waved nonchalantly at the two girls and picked up a blood bag. He tore open the top and downed the contents in mere seconds.

"Are you crazy? I'm not killing either of them!" I sputtered in outrage.

"Isn't this what you wanted Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire." Ric pulls out a stake, and I recognize it as one of the white oak stakes we made together "Well, here's a vampire, Elena." He steps closer and releases the ropes from my arms, and they fall from the desk. He points at Caroline who stares back with wide eyes. "Kill her."

"Ric, this isn't what I wanted." I plead as I shakily stand on my feet.

"Of course it is! All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart." Ric taunted as he held out the stake to me.

"Why are you doing to me?" I cry out in anger.

"Because you need him, Elena." That voice: it was dark, sultry and emanating of power but I think I know this voice. I turned towards the window where a dark figure was leaning against the frame covered in a black robe. "You're an 18-year-old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right or wrong anymore." The voice spoke with more volume now and turned its hooded head back towards the outside where the sunlight shined through. Long slender fingers rested gently against the paneled glass, and I saw a small pink stone strangled wrapped in copper on the index finger.

"How is this right?" I asked again becoming agitated.

Ric stopped pacing in front of his desk and pointed at Caroline. "She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and like it." He looked at Rebekah. "And Ms. Original has been killing for centuries. Now how is that right?"

The hooded person swept forward and placed a hand on Ric's arm in a calming manner before turning to me. I froze as I took in sight before me.

The man had curling mid length red hair and piercing green eyes as he looked at me severely. He was pale, almost as white as the Cullen Kids that followed Bella here. But he had large black cracks running along his jawline. I noticed that even under the cape, he couldn't hide an unusual set of ears that poke under neat his fiery hair. He was wearing a long black cape that had green and gold leaf accents including a large golden knot that ends twisted at the end with a leaf dangling. Underneath the cape, he dressed casually in plain blue jeans with a few rips in them and a dark red Soundgarden t-shirt. I noticed he also wore a pair of red and white converse. I tilted my head towards him. For some reason, Bella came to mind.

"Listen, Elena. Your parents led the council here, and it was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They were not dead six months before you muddle it all up." Ric's voice was disturbing, and I noticed a slight crack running along his temple.

I turn to the red-haired man, and I saw his eyes were glowing a strange blue as he looked at Ric. I shrank back away from them and felt my knees hit the desk behind me. _Who is this person? What is this creature that stands in front of me?_

"You don't know anything about them," I say defiantly despite my fears. I notice how the red haired man's lips twitch upward in a small smile.

"Why am I wrong?" Ric starts to speak before a loud cackle interrupts him.

"Do you believe you that your parents would be proud of you?" The voice sang, and I turned around to see Bella Swan.

No, this isn't Bella Swan. Whoever that Redhaired person is, he is controlling her. Bella's eyes are black, including the whites of her eyes. Large dark rifts run along her brow, jawline, and up her arms in jagged motions. She is wearing a pair of dark wash blue jeans and green and white flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her mahogany hair is in a loose top knot kept together by a forest green ribbon.

"You're just as bad as them and the Originals." Bella's voice has a dark tone to it, almost maniacal as she flashes away from me and stops in front of Caroline. "If you don't kill her," Bella takes her hand and scrapes it across Caroline's cheek, "Then I will." I see the blood start to drip from the scratches on Caroline's cheek and I see Caroline stifle a cry.

"I won't, and I won't let you either, Bella," I say defiantly as I start forward.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you were better than that." Ric said as he went to grab my wrist.

I moved as fast as I could and kneed him in the stomach. "You taught to be better than this," I mumbled as I brought my elbow into his back and sent another knee into him. I grab the stake from Ric's hand and stab him in the stomach. I know it won't kill him but it will hurt for a while, and that's the point. I move towards Caroline and stop as I notice Bella and the redhead have disappeared. I look around the room, but they are nowhere I can see. I shake my thoughts away and run towards Caroline's desk. I quickly pull out the pencils and the gag around her mouth, wincing the entire time.

"Get help." I urge as I take the last pencil out from her hand and she rushes from the room just as we hear Ric groan loudly.

I start to run from the chamber as well, but Ric is faster and blocks the doorway.

"Not so fast," Ric says with a sadistic smile as he grabs me by the arm and throws me into a locker. I land harshly, and I can feel my back starting bruise. I try to stand up, but within seconds, Ric is holding me up by my neck. I can feel the air around me growing tighter and harder to breathe as Ric's grip hardens.

"I should kill you." He whispers in my ear. "I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena." He sneered my name and moved his face so that we were staring eye to eye. "You don't deserve to live." The dark cracks along his temple start to reach down his face and move toward his neck.

"So then, why am I still alive?" I won't back down just because a vampire threatens me or any person. "There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Ric? No. You're not Ric. You are Alaric." I narrow my eyes and jut my chin forward. "If you want me dead then kill me."

I watched as Ric's eyes started to fade from their muted ivy to a violent shade of red.

"DO IT! KILL ME!" I scream with renewed strength.

Ric's eyes soften for a moment, and I watch the red fades back to green, and he releases me. I fall to the floor and look up to see Ric staring down at me with forlorn eyes. He reaches down to touch the top of my hair when a significant figure crashes into him.

The ebony hair and patent leather jacket he always wore made me sigh in relief: Damon was here. My hand fluttered to my chest as I took a steady breath.

"DO IT NOW!" I heard Damon scream and I looked up in time to see Stefan falling to the ground. _When did Stefan get here?_ I went to ask, but I am speechless as I watch Alaric twist Damon's neck. Damon landed with a harsh thud onto the linoleum. Ric moves towards me, and I let out a sickening scream as I curl into a ball. I cover my face with my hand, but I hear a growl and peek out between my fingers to see Klaus and Alaric squaring off.

I stand on shaky knees as I watch Klaus and Alaric fight. Klaus slams Alaric into a row of lockers, and I feel a pang in my chest. I touch my chest for a moment. Is it possible? Is it possible that my life could somehow be tied to Alaric's? I turned back to the two immortals fighting, and when Klaus stabbed Alaric through the stomach, the heat in my stomach flared. Mystical forces are damned.

I looked around the sullen and filthy hallway for any weapon and spotted a small switchblade on the ground. I ran for it and picked it up. I placed it to my neck, turned around to the two angry men and screamed: "Stop."

Alaric looked up first, and I saw the panic flash across his eyes. He was holding Klaus up against a locker with the white oak stake to Klaus's stomach.

"Let him go, or I'll kill myself," I said with steely conviction.

"Put it down, Elena." Alaric scoffed.

"Why? Because you still need me alive?" I challenged.

I heard the doors open and turned my head slightly to see the red-haired man and Bella walking through the corridor. The red haired man cleared his throat, and Klaus' eyes widened as he looked at Bella.

"There's a reason why Esther used her to make you, isn't there?" The man pointed at me as he talked in a deep guttural voice.

"She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one." Bella supplied but like before her voice was devoid of emotion.

"Mine." I nodded, and the two tilted their head to me.

"That way he has only one lifespan to kill all vampires and then he will be gone." Bella looked at me, and those black eyes once again sent a strange shiver down my spine.

"So, when I die, Ric will die too," I say out loud as I realize what Bella meant.

"You're wrong." Alaric snapped with an angry growl.

I looked back up at him and met his gaze. "Am I?" I felt the fire in my blood igniting as I slowly slid the knife across my neck.

"Stop! STOP! STOP STOP!" I hear Alaric scream, but in his mania, Klaus seizes his chance and throws Alaric across the room and into a large group of lockers.

The red haired man looks at me with a smile, moves forward and touches my face softly. I feel the darkness creeping inside me, and soon, the world around me fades away. The last person I see is Damon, shocked as he and Stefan shakily stand beside a distressed looking Klaus.

* * *

 **Klaus**

I watched in horror as large crevices slowly crept along Elena Gilbert's face, neck and hands as the red haired man caressed her cheek. He smiled victoriously once her eyes became ebony and then swung his gaze to me. Damon and Stefan now flanked by my sides gasped in shock at the sight of Elena.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice was quiet, and Elena stood still beside the man.

"What have you done to her?" Damon demanded, and the man looked at us with an eerie smile.

I start forward to grab Elena just as the three become encased in a purple flashing light. I shield my eyes for a moment, but when I look back, the three of them have disappeared. Alaric groans loudly, and I look down at where he is sprawled out beside the lockers.

"We have to hurry." Alaric groaned.

I stomped over to Alaric and picked him up by his throat. "Why?" I yelled as I slammed him against the locker.

"Adalgan will kill Elena." Alaric rasped out.

"Adalgan?" That name. Why is that name so familiar?

"What are you talking about?" Stefan growled as he came to my side.

"Ester used Elena's life to bind mine. Now that Adalgan knows, he will not hesitate to kill her." Alaric stood up and then glared at Damon and Stefan. "I am trapped here until the sun goes down, so you two better getting doing what you two do best: Saving Elena's life." With that, Alaric sped away into the dark corridors.

"Why does the name Adalgan sound familiar?" Rebekah's voice called out to me, and I turned around swiftly. She was pulling out a piece of wood from her chest and wincing slightly.

"I thought the name sounded familiar as well," I say as I walk over to her and hand her my handkerchief from my pocket.

"If Elena dies, what about your hybrids?" Rebekah asks as she stares into my eyes.

"Luckily, thanks to Elena's generous donations in the past, we have a few liters to suffice." I look over at the Salvatore brothers who were staring at me with hate filled eyes. "Despite everything, I don't need the hybrids. I have my family, just like you two will always have each other."

"If you believe that, then why to take Elena's blood at all?" Stefan sneered.

"Because he wants a backup family. He knows his siblings will never trust him again." Damon laughs as he clasps Stefan on the shoulder.

"You know, Stefan blames me for trying to tear him for you," I say as I look at Damon. "But, I think we both know who came between you two."

"Elena." Rebekah sighs dramatically.

"That's why she won't choose. Once she picks a Salvatore, she'll destroy your bond as brothers." I turn and start down the hallway.

"What a pity." Rebekah laughs as I hear her footsteps following closely after me.

"Rot in HELL!" Damon yells at me.

Walking out of the school, I send a quick message to Elijah to meet Rebekah and me close by at the cemetery. The name Adalgan is familiar to her and me. Therefore it may be one that he remembers as well. Rebekah is cleaning herself up when Elijah walks up nonchalantly with Kol and Jeremy at his side.

"Ah, I see you have found our favorite Lost Boys!" I smile and the two frown at me. Evidently, the two had not been eating well as they searched for Bella Swan.

"A witch told us Bella would return here within the week; we just arrived when Elijah got your message." Kol rolled his eyes as if this were an obvious fact that I should have known about for ages.

"Ah, yes. About Bella: We just had an interesting encounter with her." Rebekah laughs dryly.

"What does she mean Klaus?" Jeremy's voice fills with dread, and I can see his hand twitching for a hidden weapon.

"Bella is back, but she's not the girl you or I would know. A man named Adalgan is manipulating her. When you see her, she has these giant cracks running along her skin and…"

"The whites and pupil of her eyes blacked?" Elijah spoke in a whisper, and we all turned to him. He was frowning and looking up at the sky.

"What do you know of this condition?" Kol demanded.

"I know the spell. It was used by a witch in the old world before mother and father crossed the ocean, and it brought the ruin of Rome. According to some texts, a Germanic Visigoth wizard named Octric used the spell to create an army against Rome in 410, and he was successful leading to the victory of Alaric the first." Elijah stared out into the cemetery.

"Alaric?" Jeremy's voice was a bit startled by the revelation.

"Yes, some people do name their kids after people from history," I said with a chuckle, and Jeremy rolled his eyes at me as he leaned against a rotting tree trunk.

"So what happened to the Octric wizard?" Rebekah asked with a wave of her hand.

"I don't know. I'll have to look into it." Elijah sighed happily at the prospect of researching.

"Well, I would suggest you put a rush on it brother. We just ran into Alaric Saltzman and Bella who were both being controlled by this man, Adalgan."

"Do you think the Bennett witch is robust enough to break the bond?" Kol asked Jeremy.

"Bonnie is a remarkable witch. I am sure with the right motivation; she can do anything." Jeremy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, let's get the witch." I clap my hands happily and look around at the determined faces of my siblings.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

" _The law of conservation of mass states that mass in an isolated system is neither created nor destroyed by chemical reactions or physical transformations. According to the law of conservation of mass, the mass of the products in a chemical reaction must equal the mass of the reactants…."_ I listened quietly as the Neil Degrasse Tyson tv show played softly on the tv while I made dinner. Tonight was shrimp linguini with garlic bread. Ever since the supernatural started into my life, I barely had time to study for classes. I was trying to cram for finals which were fastly approaching.

I had just put the shrimp into the pot when I heard a knock at the door. Sighing loudly, I put down the wooden spoon and wiped the hands on my faded pink apron. _Can I get one day people?_

As I got to my door, from the sidelines, I could see Kol Mikaelson standing patiently with Klaus. I thought about turning around and pretending I wasn't home, but then I noticed a familiar-looking brunette standing by them. He had lost a bit of weight, especially in the face since disappearing on Elena but there held Jeremy Gilbert. My heart fluttered for a moment, and I stumbled awkwardly to the door. I swung the door open with a little too much force, and the three men turned to stare at me. I locked eyes with Jeremy, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hi," I said meekly as I looked into his soft brown eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hey, Bonnie." Jeremy stepped forward and wrapped me in a giant hug. My face smashed into his dark gray shirt, and I inhaled deeply the warm scent of apples and cinnamon that I had missed. I wrapped my arms around him, and he rested his chin on the top of my head for a moment.

"Where have you been?" I demanded as I freed myself and took a step back to glare at him. "Elena has been so worried about!"

"Yeah, I know she was, but that's one reason I'm here now," Jeremy said with a sense of urgency in his voice. There's only a handful of reasons why Jeremy would be this upset regarding Elena and to have the Mikaelson's with him.

"Elena's been kidnapped again huh?" I said with a sigh. Jeremy's nodded and the Mikaelson's various array of "yes" confirmed. I shook my head and started toward my door. "Of course she has. Queen of the Damsel in Distress. I would have thought she'd reach her quota by now." I opened the door and motioned them inside. "Come on, everyone inside; we got to figure out a game plan."

"Really?" Klaus asked, and I turned to stare at him.

"The sooner we rescue Elena, the sooner I can go back to studying for finals," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and stepped inside my house.

"I like her mate; she's feisty." I heard Kol say with a laugh and Jeremy laugh with him. I caught Jeremy's eye again, and he smiled brightly. My heart was beating fast again, and I shook my head softly and closed my eyes.

 _Jeremy is Elena's little brother, stop it feelings!_ I internally yelled at myself.

Two hours later, the Mikaelsons, Jeremy and I had hatched our plan and split up. I was to try to break the bond between the red-haired man, Aldagan, and Elena. There was a chance that it would lure him to us. We went to the witch's' house so that I could gather the energies of my ancestors to help us.

"Are you ready for this?" Jeremy asked as he looked uncertainty around the dirty room littered with melted candles.

"Yes. I trust my sisters." I used my powers and lit the candles simultaneously. "And I trust you," I say in a hushed whisper. I turned around to see Jeremy pouring the water into the basin for the offering. _How could someone look so cute doing the simplest task?_

"Waters ready." His voice was rough, and I blushed as I realized I had been staring at him. Jeremy's cheeks were red and had his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, great. Thanks, Jer. Why don't you just stand in the middle."

Jeremy took his place silently, and I smiled at him as I finished preparing the altar. I put two candles entwined in a black ribbon together with Elena and Aldagan's name. I lit the candles and stepped away. Moving to Jeremey, I gripped his arm tightly and looked him in the.

"Are you ready?" I said as I noticed his eyes move to the knife in my other hand.

"Yes." Jeremy nodded, and I moved the blade swiftly over his forearm. The cut wouldn't be too dark; just thick enough to create the circle of protection for Jeremy and Elena when she arrived. I put the knife on the altar and Jeremy walked in a circle so that his blood created a beautifully large ring for us to stand in. I waited until he was back in the middle before grabbing my glass crystal. I brought the glass into the midst of the ring and placed it at his feet but right under where the blood at his arm was pooling so that the blood dropped onto the crystal instead.

With one last nod, I grabbed Jeremy's hands, closed my eyes, and started chanting. " _Huius connexionis, combinatae in tenebris magicae ego conteram."_ I felt the air in the building shift. The air which had a musty vibe now held a static charge. " _Ego hanc coniunctione turbare."_ Jeremy gasped and I his hands gripped my arms tightly. I felt the spirit's power trying to pull forward something or someone to the house. " _Et virtute, ut removere voluerit nocere soror mea."_ With veracity, I repeated the final phrase. " _Et virtute, ut removere voluerit nocere soro mea."_

With a loud pop, I knew the Elena and the stranger Aldagan had arrived.

Without hesitating, I used my telekinesis to move Elena into the circle. I grabbed her hand, her cold hand, and so did Jeremy. " _Protegas me spiritum meum, et caritas cum sororibus."_ My voice was sharp and clear as I chanted. I opened my eyes to see Elena looking around confused.

"Who are you that you can command such power?" Aldagan had stayed silent the entire time thanks towards I had set up with Jeremy earlier. I turned around to stare at him but froze in shock when I finally looked at him. Unearthly pale with striking red hair tied in a bun and was wearing a black tracksuit and tennis shoes. He was sucking on a lollipop and looking around the witch's room with various looks of intrigue on his face. An elegant hand slashed its way through a large grouping of cobwebs.

"My name is Bonnie Bennett." I held my head high as I stared at him with slanted eyes. Aldagan looked at me, and I noticed he had jade eyes, sharp aquiline nose, and a strong jaw line. He was by far, the most handsome man I had ever seen, but I did not trust him. I kept my defensive stance.

"Ah, a Bennett witch," Aldagan said with a grand gesture of his hand. "No wonder you are so strong." He smirked as he looked in my eyes. "You may even be stronger than Qetsiyah was."

"And how exactly do you know who Bonnie's ancestors are?" Jeremy's voice sounded more angry than curious.

"Because Qetsiyah was promised to me, but then she ran from me." Aldagan sighed dramatically before looking me in the eye. "Looks as if the fates have decided to keep their promises at least." He moved forward quickly and placed two fingers under my chin. I moved his hand away irritated, and he laughed loudly. "Oh, Bonnie. You and I shall meet, my dear, again." Aldagan kissed my cheek and disappeared.

* * *

Translation of the Spell:

This connection, entwined in dark magic, I break. I disturb this connection. I remove the power that tries to harm my sister. I protect my sister's mind with love and spirit

 _I apologize it took so long to actually update everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter at least! Leave a Review and let me know what you are thinking! XoXo AndriodScout_


	16. Chapter 16

**Elena**

"Darkness. That's all I remember." For the umpteenth time, I recounted what it was like being controlled by Aldagan. I didn't want to go into the specifics of the eerie like a void of darkness that drowns you in the beginning. Or the few moments that I did remember being filled with pain and terror. I just wanted to forget. I calmed my heartbeat so that it was steady as I stepped out of the Black SUV.

"So you honestly don't remember anything?" Klaus looked at me suspiciously with narrowed eyes. I shook my head vehemently as Stefan squeezed my hand in comfort as he came to stand by my side. "Hmm. Interesting." Klaus slammed the SUV's door before stomping up the driveway that leads to my home.

Stefan gave my hand a tight squeeze, and I looked up into his jade-colored eyes which filled with worry. I forced a smile and let go of his hand before walking up the driveway as well.

Jeremy and Kol were both sitting on the front porch steps with similar looks of distraught. As I approached, Jeremy's head popped up. I saw him scowl at something behind me and I figured it was Damon.

"What is it, Damon?" I say with an annoyed sigh as I come to a halt. I hear his footsteps stop just a few feet from me.

"Nothing, just making sure you get upstairs in one piece, Princess Peach." I could hear as his lips curved into that lopsided sarcastic smile.

"I don't need your help," I say with a scoff and start forward.

I feel his hand grasp my forearm and I stop walking. I turn around to glare when I notice Stefan standing behind Damon.

"Let her go, Damon," Stefan said softly. There was a hint of sadness in his tone as his eyes lingered on Damon's hand.

"She lost her memories and was captured." Damon snarled over his shoulder before staring at me again.

" I'm fine. I just- I have a little headache." I jerk my arm out of his grasp.

"It's almost sundown." Jeremy's voice came from the porch.

Damon looked past me, to where Jeremy and Kol sat. "Yeah, and soon Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute."

"He can't hurt me," I say firmly as I look away.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember?" Damon turns his eyes to me.

"I don't remember my time with Aldagan, but I remember before." I grimace slightly as my head starts to pound with a stabbing sensation. My vision blurs for a moment, but as I blink rapidly, I start to see everything around me a bit better.

"Elena?" Stefan moves forward and catches me as I falter slightly.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a long day." My voice is quiet, but Stefan nods his head.

"I'll help you inside," Stefan says, but I shake my head.

"No, thank you though. I just need some time alone right now." I looked at both Stefan and Damon before walking quickly up the stairs.

"I'll call you later then." Stefan's voice is sweet, and I turn to see them walking away.

I watch as the two start to walk away, and I sigh loudly. "I know it's selfish." I hear their feet stop moving and I look up to see quizzical looks plastered on both of them. "I know that ...I know that it seems like I'm stringing you both along. But I don't... I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I felt the tears starting to swell in my eyes. " I mean, if I choose one of you then I lose the other, and I've lost so many people. I just... I can't bear the thought of losing one of you."

Stefan scratched the back of his head as he looked up at me wearily. "It's um...It's been a long day. Why don't you go in and we can talk about this later."

Damon turns around, and I can see him smirking. "We'll call you later."

"Just be careful. Both of you." I say meekly as I shrink into the house with Jeremy and Kol following behind me. I shut the door behind them.

 **Bella**

"Bella…." An alluring voice called to me through the dark void of my mind. "Bella…."

The dark abyss that I was in faded away as my eyes fluttered open. I could see the blue sky above me and the greenest grass to my side. I sat up quickly and took in more of my surrounding. There was a small creek bubbling to my left a few yards away. To my right stood a large stone home that reminded me of a smaller castle. There was even a small tower connected to the right side of the home. Ivy crawled along the red bricks but the large wooden door was open slightly, and I could smell an apple pie baking.

I picked myself off the ground and turned around quickly. A man with bright red hair and piercing coal eyes smiled at me. Wearing dark wash blue jeans and a wrinkled black Avengers shirt, the red-haired man looked young. He smiled again and tilted his head. "Welcome back Isabella." His voice is deeper than I imagined but reminds me of Rick Ansley when he sings.

"Uh, hi?" I begin to look around awkwardly. "Um… so who are you and where am I?" I ask as I stare at the idyllic scenery.

"I am Aldagan, you know me. We have spent an exciting few weeks together." His chuckle sounded sinister.

"You put me in the dark cavity." I narrowed my eyes at him as my hands turned to fists. Weeks without talking to my father or Kol; they both must be worried sick.

"Yes, I did. And you should be grateful I even let an abomination such as yourself out." He turned his head and sniffed the air lightly. "Come, we have much to discuss." Without hesitation, he started walking to the large house.

I waited a moment before following. There was no reason to fight if he could get inside my head and take over my body. "So why did you send me to the dark abyss? What did I do to you?" I asked as I caught up to him and crossed over the threshold of the large house.

"Nothing. The only thing you did has merely existed." Aldagan's voice echoed all the way down the darkly lit corridor. Large wooden doors hid every room, but I followed him to a large library. Letting out a long whistle, I looked around at the extensive collection of books and scrolls that lined the walls. There was a large wooden desk in the middle of the room and a small reading alcove that looked out onto the creek.

"Wow. Beautiful library." I strolled over to one of the seven bookcases. The books were all very old looking, and some were simply papers strapped together by a piece of twine or leather. "So how does my existing cause you so many problems?" I say in a sarcastic tone as I turn to stare at him.

Aldagan sat down behind the large desk and templed his fingers. "You are fae but bitten by a cold one. Your body, as you have noticed, has started to change as the venom spread. Your existence causes a pause in the fae world. We do not take too kindly to our kind soiling their bloodline."

"It's not like I asked this to happen to me. I happened, and it was an accident. I didn't even know I was fae." I say as I walk towards the desk.

"That is no excuse to Galadriel and Frederick Le Fey, our King and Queen," Aldagan said with a grand wave of his hand.

"Le Fey? Like Morgan Le Fey from King Arthur?" I muse comically.

"She was one of our Queens many moons ago." Aldagan smiled softly. "The Le Fey line has been in power for many generations. You, however, are a threat to them and so they have deemed you an abomination to be "dealt with," so to speak." He picked up a small book that looked as if it was bound in leather and opened it. A sweet musky smell overwhelmed me, and I had to resist smiling.

"So what? Are you my executioner?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No. I killed him. You could think of me as your savior and teacher though." Aldagan looked up and winked at me.

"What?" Savior? Teacher?

"I too am an abomination they tried to have exterminated once. However, I have a unique gift, as you remember." Aldagan laughed softly as he pushed his hot hair away from his face. "I made quite the impression at my trial. Nevertheless, when they dragged you into the council chambers, I decided to intervene. Think of it as, an act of charity if you will." Aldagan smiled to me, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't remember any of this." Frustrated, I flop my arms down and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I made sure you couldn't. I don't think you would appreciate the memory of being chained to an elm tree or imprisoned by a small cage." Aldagan chuckled softly.

"So why did you save me?" I nervously begin to pace the length of the bookcase and the desk.

"So that I can teach you. Teach you how to overcome this… tragedy." His voice was soft, and I see that he is staring away towards the windows.

"How long will it take?" I move towards the desk and stop in front of him.

"How smart are you?" I could see his lips twitched up into a sarcastic smile.

"Ok. Let's start." Aldagan smiles widely, and I feel as though my breath is stripped away.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! I am so sorry for the wait. I have been going through quite a lot but everything will be okay. I hope to take these experiences with me and grow from them. More chapters will come monthly and I have a new story as well if you would like to check it out, it is call "All in Time".**_

XoXo AndroidScout


	17. Not an update

**Hey All,**

 **I am still working on my stories but work has been extremely busy. The good news is I will post new chapters for All in Time, Family Secrets and The Slaying hour by 9/29/17. I frequently read fanfiction so I know it's disappointing to hear. However, if you're upset by this news, just remember new chapters are coming! Hopefully, I will also have a laptop again so I can work from home. \\(;.;)/**

 **I hope everyone is doing ok and please feel free to leave me a comment on how you think the story is going, suggestions for future chapters, or just good old inspirational motivation!**

 **XoXo**

 **Android Scout**


	18. Chapter 17

**Jeremy**

Life has gotten complicated. Since Bella left with Aldagan, Elena's been turned into a vampire, Alaric and his villainous side have died, and so have I. The Other Side was exactly how Anna once described: Cold and lonely as you wander the earth unable to talk to those around you. From time to time, I see another ghost and we chat about our lives. Kol found me on the Other Side as well. Together, we have been searching for clues as to where she is.

The only problem? Witches do not want to talk about Aldagan and tended to become extremely upset when we tried to push for information. Our latest expedition to find Bella had led us to a succubus named Dana and her male companion, a warlock, named Henry. Dana had lived 654 years before being assassinated by a rival succubus and Henry had died alongside her. The two spent their time in Greenland watching the people in the "Real World".

Atop a small building, we found the pair seated together with fingers interlocked. Dana was a very pale skinned woman with large crystal blue eyes and dark brown hair the curled slightly at the base. Henry was a foot shorter than Dana, with a light brown complexion and brown hair that flowed to his shoulders. Dana wore a dark blue floor-length gown that reminded me of some of the medieval portraits Alric always gushed over. Henry was also wearing medieval style clothing, a long green tunic and black pants that reminded me of women's leggings. A sword was attached to his belt which hung low on his hips.

"I am telling you, there is no witch in this world who would divulge anything about Aldagan!" Kol growled as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"No witch in the world exactly." Dana laughed and put one hand on Henry's shoulder. "Henri is not exactly a witch." Dana smiled coyly before giving Henry a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Aldagan, he is very dangerous." Henry's voice was a thick French accent but he spoke perfect English thanks to watching people for nearly 300 years. "But, he sometimes visits the Other Side. That is what upsets the witches most. His ability to move between realms with no consequences."

Henry led us to a lake in Ireland known as Lough Ree. The lake was 40 miles in area, too vast to scout on our own. Henry and Dana decided to stay with us. They were camping near the northern tip of the lake near Lanesborough while Kol and I decide to stay on the island Inchcleraun. The small island hosted a monastery whose ruins were haunted by other ghosts and apparitions.

Kol and I were chatting on a hill when we first noticed a woman's voice drifting from the lake. The voice was singing in a language neither of us understood, but by the song sounded depressing. Walking over to the beach, a woman with long mahogany hair stood with her back to us, overlooking the lake, and one hand in the sky.

"Well, this is certainly entertaining." Kol scoffed and I slapped his shoulder harshly. The woman turned around and looked at us with coal brown eyes. She gave Kol a tight-lipped smile before nodding to me.

"Why have you come looking for me?" She asked with the tilt of her head.

"We didn't come looking for you." Kol snidely remarked.

"Please excuse my friend's rudeness, ma'am. We are looking for someone else. We heard you singing from over the hills and decided to investigate." I smile politely but her eyes narrow at me.

"Only those seeking knowledge can hear my song." She lifted her chin up and turned her head back to the water. "Why are you here?"

"Like we are bloody gonna.." Kol started but I interrupted him.

"We are looking for a man who has kidnapped our friend," I confessed. I don't know if we can trust her but I need to take a chance. "His name is Aldagan."

At the sound of Aldagan's name, the woman whipped her head back around to stare at me with wide eyes. "You seek to find the cursed druid?" Her voice held a note of scornfulness as she looked between the two of us.

"Find, kill, and then scatter his bones across the Red Sea," Kol smirked and I could guess the man was imagining tearing Aldagan limb from limb.

"If you are searching for Aldagan, don't worry. He will find you before too long." The woman looked back to the lake.

I watched the woman and sighed before sitting down on the sand. "How long will it be before he gets here?"

"He always arrives around dusk." She smiles at me before sitting herself.

"My name is Jeremy, the guy with an attitude problem is Kol." I smile gently towards the woman and she nods her head.

"I am called Medb." She tilts her head up to the sky. "I used to live here when I was alive." She glances back down at her hands. "But Aldagan tricked me and convinced my nephew to murder me. I owed the druid a life debt." The woman sighed before placing her hands on her thighs. "Now I am stuck in this place they call the Other Side."

"What's a druid?" I look up to Kol who is skimming rocks.

"Some people thought druids were witches just under a Celtic name." Kol laughed before turning to face us. "But druids were orders of men of high ranking and class. To my knowledge, none practiced magic but they were religious leaders."

"Aldagan practiced the dark arts. The forbidden arts which led Morgana to her doom." Medb's looked up once more at the darkening sky. "He will be here soon."

"How can we fight him?" Kol demanded as he loomed over the woman.

"You don't. You are already dead. Only his protege can rid us of him."

"He has a protege?" Kol scoffed.

"I call her the Morrigan. She never speaks when he brings her with him. She has dark hair that flames in the sun and eyes like tree-bark. But despite his compulsion over her, she resists him." She smiled softly and looked at us. "He calls her Bella."

* * *

A flash of bright blue and the crack of thunder caused me to look up to the sky. Kol and I had been waiting patiently for weeks for Aldagan to emerge. We studied the terrain, trained, and listened to the stories that Medb shared. Now I watched from the cover of the forest as Aldagan appeared from a large blue rift in the sky and floated down to the ground. A person wrapped in a long black cloak emerging after him caused me to pop up to my feet. Aldagan waited for the cloak wrapped person to descend to the ground before walking up the beach to where Medb stood.

"Medb!" Aldagan held out his arms and shrugged as he looked up to the sky. "Why you look positively glowing! Almost… ethereal." He laughed callously.

Kol had noticed the red-haired man descend and was watching in the forest beside me. My gaze drifted to Medb who had lifted her chin in a rebellious manner.

"Aldagan, what a displeasure to see you again," Medb says as she stares at him impatiently tapping her foot.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Where are your manners!" Aldagan waved a finger in her face. "I have brought a guest!" Aldagan smiled toothily before taking a hold of the cape covering the person beside him and yanking it off.

My suspicions were right, the person was Bella. But her hair had grown so long that it drifted just past her knees. Her skin was still pale as snow but the cracks that once scarred her face were now gone. Was she in control of herself? I looked over to Kol and noticed he looked ready to murder. Anger raged in his eyes and I could hear his knuckles cracking.

"Medb, you remember Bella," Aldagan said as he laid a gloved hand on Bella's shoulder.

"You have brought your protege many times before." Medb rolls her eyes.

"You speak the truth but today is an auspicious day!" Aldagan sang before twirling around.

Medb watched the manically man carefully and waited for his dancing to cease. "Why is that?"

"Bella and I are to be wed."

Immediately I try to pull Kol backward but he is stronger and faster. Within seconds Kol was snarling in front of Aldagan.

"Ah, the infamous Kol. She did say such a ploy would get to you, but I didn't believe that it would be so immediate." Aldagan smirked before looking to the trees where I stood. "You can come out Jeremy." He laughed sinisterly.

I took timid steps until I stood just beyond Kol's shoulder. "Aldagan." I seeth as I come to a stop.

"Ah. So lovely to see you both again. Bella has been very eager to get back to her old life. Haven't you?" Aldagan turned his face towards Bella and she mutely nodded.

Looking at her up close, I saw her brown eyes cast downward as if avoiding even the slightest glances at us. She looked as if she was trying to curl into herself with her shoulders hunched forward and her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Bella?" I say softly and her eyes flickered to my face for a brief moment.

"What have you done to her!" Kol demanded as he grabbed ahold of Aldagan's arm and fiercely twisted him around. Laughing like a lunatic, Aldagan let out a shot of blue energy and sent Kol sprawling across the Irish hill.

"Bella is here on her own free will." Aldagan stared down at his nails and smirked. : Tell them, Bella."

"I…" Her voice quivered. "I…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake child, get on with it." Aldagan hissed.

Nodding her head furiously, Bella looked back up at us, tears sliding down her sullen cheeks. "I wish to stay with Aldagan."

I looked over to Kol who had begun standing back up but now he leaned against the grass as if to keep himself steady. "Bella," Kol gasped out. "Is this what you really want?"

I watched as she took Aldagan's hand into her's and nodded softly. Turning my head back to Kol, I could see mixed emotions crossing his face: pain, anger, regret. "What use will a dead man bring me." Her words choked out and Kol's face became a blank slate. He fell back into the grass and waved a dismissive hand.

"Then go, Isabella, since I nor Jeremy mean anything to you now that we are dead." His voice was calm but I knew he was fighting the rage.

Bella stole another glance at me but I looked away in shame. Walking back to Kol, I sat down beside him and sighed heavily. "You know, we would have done anything to get you back, Bella. Even if we are dead."

Aldagan's maniacal laughter and the booming sound of thunder didn't make us rise from the grass. We watched impassively as the girl we loved and cherished walked away with another man.

* * *

 _Hey, everyone,_

 _I know this chapter is a bit short but I promise new chapters are on their way! Let me know what you think of in the reviews._

 _ ***SPOOKY CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED 10/31***_

 _XoXo_

 _AndroidScout_


	19. update

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **I apologize but my stories are on pause for the moment. I have a lot of responsibilities at work with my new promotion but I am still writing on the weekends during my free time. I will have multiple chapters uploaded in May '18. So please don't fret! Also, I am starting a youtube channel within the next few months and I will list it for everyone when that time arrives. :) My friend and I will be doing a Sailor Moon Abridged series as our first show so if you have any ideas, please let me know! :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AndroidScout21 3**


End file.
